Atap
by pika pika chuuu
Summary: Mereka bertemu di atap sekolah, mulai dekat juga di atap sekolah, jatuh cinta pun di atap sekolah, sampai akhirnya mereka menyatakan perasaannya. Semuanya tak jauh dari atap sekolah. Kisah mereka dimulai disana. NaruSasu/GaaSasu/BL/niat humor tapi gagal.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Sesekali matanya melirik ke belakang. Meneliti apakah para 'pengikutnya' masih ada. Yang dimaksud 'pengikut' disini adalah benar-benar pebgikut. Mereka dengan nafsu yang begitu membara dan juga semangat juang yang seolah tak pernah turun. Mengejar pemuda berambut pirang ini, seolah ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

Pengikut bergender wanita itu mengikuti Naruto sejak sang pirang keluar dari kelasnya. Wanita-wanita yang berubah mengganas itu, menghadang Naruto dan membombardirnya dengan setumpuk _bento._ Yang menurut Naruto sangat sangat sangaaaat menyilaukan mata. Bayangkan saja, warna kuning negejreng dan juga pink motif polkadots yang membungkus makanan-makanan nista –menurut Naruto itu. Bukankah sangat... aneh?

Jujur, sebenarnya Naruto tidaklah membenci ataupun takut pada makhluk yang menyebut mereka 'Pengagum Setia Uzumaki Naruto', tapi sikap merekalah yang membuatnya sedikit trauma. Ia bahkan pernah dibuntuti saat hendak ke toilet. Serem kan? Pernah juga, hal yang sungguh tidak masuk akal terjadi padanya. Waktu itu, tepatnya saat pulang sekolah. Naruto baru saja membuka loker sepatunya. Dan apa yang dia lihat? Adalah hal yang errr menakjubkan! Sebuah celana dalam wanita berenda dan berwarna pink. Di atasnya tertulis kata-kata yang bahkan tak ingin Naruto ingat.

Baiklah, kembali ke cerita. Dimana Naruto masih berlari disepanjang koridor lantai dua.

Sesekali matanya melirik ke belakang. Naruto belok kanan mereka belok kanan. Naruto belok kiri, mereka pun belok kiri. Jangan-jangan kalau Naruto terjun dari lantai dua, mereka juga akan terjun juga.

Karena itulah, saat mata birunya menangkap adanya tangga ia langsung tancap gas. Ia menuruni tangga dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Tidak peduli kalau ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut _nyeleneh_ nya berjalan berlawanan arah. Otaknya berteriak untuk segera pergi mengungsi dari terkaman wanita-wanita haus darah dibelakangnya. Tapi naas, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba (kurasa itu bukan peribahasa yang pas, tapi ya sudahlah), kaki jenjang bak atlit itu terserimpet(?) kakinya sendiri. Alhasil tubuhnya limbung ke depan. Matanya memejam siap menghantam lantai, dan...

BRUGH

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Sangat lembut sampai-sampai Naruto tak ingin melepaskannya. Manis, hangat dan basah. Basah? Tunggu dulu! Lidahnya mencoba menjilat 'sesuatu' tersebut. Benar. Basah dan sangat kenyal. Seperti bibir seseorang. Penasaran, Naruto mencoba menjilat lagi, matanya masih memejam menikmati. Sampai –PLAK, sebuah tamparan membekas di pipi kirinya.

Sontak ia membuka mata. Betapa terkejutnya mendapati sesuatu yang tadi menyentuh bibirnya adalah bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Sekali lagi UCHIHA SASUKE.

KYAAAAAAAA!

Dan hari itu dimeriahkan oleh jeritan mengerikan dari para 'pengikut' Uzumaki Naruto. Pria fenomenal yang baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang fenomenal.

.

.

 **Berawal dari Ciuman**

.

.

Banyak orang menjadi saksi insiden mencium dan dicium yang diperankan langsung oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Kejadian yang terjadi tepat di koridor sekolah dekat tangga itu menyedot perhatian banyak siswa sampai para guru. Padahal sudah 4 hari berlalu. Tapi masih saja, beberapa siswi penggosip ria berbisik kanan kiri perihal kejadian langka tersebut. Mengapa langka? Tentu saja karena lakon yang memerankan peristiwa memalukan sepanjang hidup itu adalah laki-laki yang menempati posisi pertama dan kedua 'Laki-laki Paling Diincar oleh Siswi SMA Konoha'. Usut punya usut, ternyata, klarifikasi yang secara langsung disampaikan oleh dua pemuda itu adalah bahwa kejadian mengerikan menurut mereka terjadi di luar batas kewajaran. Apalagi menurut oknum yang terlibat, hal itu memiliki unsur ketidak sengajaan.

Kakashi bahkan harus membubarkan kerumunan berjubel yang masih penasaran pada peristiwa memalukan itu dari kelasnya. Saat ini ia mengajar di kelas 3-D. Kelas dimana salah satu pihak yang mendapat posisi dicium pada insiden 4 hari lalu. Uchiha Sasuke. Nama yang memang dari awal sudah dikenal ini, semakin meroket. Para aktivis koran sekolah berbondong-bondong menyerbu dirinya, entah saat sedang makan di kantin sampai saat hendak pergi ke toilet. Beberapa surat peringatan yang disinyalir berasal dari penggemar Uzumaki Naruto juga sering mampir dalam lokernya setiap ia mau pulang sekolah. Dan itu sedikit membuatnya frustasi.

Lain lagi dengan si pelaku penciuman. Ia yang juga memang populer dikalangan para siswi itu, amat sangat pusing pada kejadian yang terjadi diluar dugaannya. Ia memang tidak peduli pada gosip murahan yang beredar di sekolah, yang menyebutkan bahwa dirinya penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin tidak peduli pada nasib dirinya sendiri. Mendapat pelototan ekstra tajam dari seorang Uchiha, bersyukurlah karena kau tidak sampai demam.

Ternyata eh ternyata, dampak yang lebih dahsyat juga terjadi pada segerombol siswi yang bernaung pada klub menggambar. Sejak meledaknya rumor kalau ada siswa bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto yang terlibat dalam skandal aneh, mereka bisa dikatakan menggila. Selama tiga hari sejak kabar itu muncul dan menyebar di permukaan, seluruh isi mading sekolah bernuansakan YAOI. Yap, YAOI. Sebuah kisah cinta dimana pemerannya adalah cowok dan inti ceritanya adalah hubungan sesama cowok. Alias MAHO.

Berbagai jenis cerita dari manga sampai cerpen yang tertempel di mading, kesemuanya bertemakan yaoi. Dari yang romantis sampai yang membuat sakit mata, perut mual, mutah-mutah, diare, juga pingsan akibat kehabisan darah. Selain itu, mulai adanya komunitas-komunitas yang mengatasnamakan dirinya sebagai FUJOSHI. Kelompok yang mendukung adanya hubungan seperti yang sudah disebutkan.

Hebat bukan? Baru 4 hari dan dampak yang dihasilkan bisa mengguncang dataran SMA Konoha. Luar Binasah!

Kembali ke awal pembahasan. Saat ini, tokoh utama, pelaku yang menempati posisi uke dalam setiap cerita berbumbu yaoi yang beredar di kawasan sekolah, sedang berdiri di atap bangunan tiga lantai tersebut. Merenungi nasib mengenaskan yang terjadi tepat saat dirinya baru beberapa bulan merasakan bagaiman bangku kelas 3 SMA. Uchiha Sasuke, tengah berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas. Seolah menantang angin, ia bentangkan kedua tangannya. Surai hitamnya, terbang seiring angin menyapa wajah putih susunya. Matanya memejam. Tak menampilkan manik hitam sekelam malam tak berbintang.

"Kau mau bunuh diri hanya karena kejadian waktu itu?"

Sabaku Gaara. Teman sebangku memerangkap sahabat sejak kecilnya _plus_ kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, menginterupsi kegiatan si raven. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh pada satu-satunya orang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana, ia mendekat. Sampai akhirnya begitu dekat dengan si Uchiha, nafas hangat pria berambut merah itu menerpa wajah bergaris feninim Sasuke. Mengunci mata jade-nya pada kemisteriusan tatapan dari orang yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya.

"Hn"

"Jangan memusingkan hal tidak berguna seperti itu Sasuke. Kau seperti keluar dari jalur ke-stoic-kanmu"

"Dan kau jadi banyak bicara, Gaara"

Gaara tersenyum tipis kemudian menangkup wajah Sasuke. Mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya sendiri, kemudian membisikan kata-kata yang sanggup mendesirkan darah Sasuke.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, meski _first kiss_ -mu diambil orang lain, 'Suke"

"Hn. Aku tahu"

Ciuman lembut kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Gaara menekan bibirnya hati-hati pada bibir Sasuke. Sangat berhati-hati seolah bibir Sasuke akan rusak jika dia menggunakan kekerasan. Padahal mati-matian Gaara menahan dirinya sendiri. Terang saja. Bagi mereka, ini adalah ciuman termanis. Ciuman pertama bagi Gaara dan ciuman kedua bagi Sasuke. Tentu saja, karena bibir Sasuke sudah disambar oleh orang lain. Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman memabukkan tanpa nafsu. Tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sejak pertama kali komunikasi antarkekasih itu berlangsung sudah ada disana. Bersembunyi dari balik pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan tangga. Tangannya mengepal sangat erat. Hatinya bergemuruh melihat orang yang dicintainya disentuh orang lain selain dirinya. Ia amat sangat marah sampai ingin rasanya memukul seseorang.

Ciumanpun berakhir dengan saliva yang menghubungkan kedua bibir itu. Rona merah merambat cepat di wajah Sasuke. Ia malu mendapati kekasinya berlaku seagresif ini. Biasanya Gaara selalu berhati-hati saat sedang bersama dirinya. Mungkin faktor kecemburuan yang saat itu belum tersalurkan. Dan lewat ciuman panjang itulah Gaara ingin menyampaikannya. Gaara sendiri kaget. Saat sadar, ia melihat kalau Sasuke sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar hampir kelepasan tadi. Manis bibir Sasuke membuatnya sempat hilang kendali.

"Gomen.. aku.."

"Hhh... hhh... tidak apa-apa"

Mereka tersenyum. Gaara menarik tangan Sasuke untuk membawanya kembali ke kelas. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit lalu. Salah satu faktor yang membuat Gaara sadar diri dari kegilaannya. Untunglah sebuah bogem mentah tidak melayang ke kepalanya. Ia bersyukur bahwa Sasuke selalu menjadi penurut jika saat bersamanya. Mungkin karena cinta? Tentu saja!

.

.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya. Ia berjalan dengan dikelilingi aura kelam pekat. Beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang berpapasan dengannya menjauh seketika. Tidak mau kena imbas dari kemarahan Naruto. Ia bahkan sempat sembarang membentak murid yang sepertinya _kohai_ -nya tanpa alasan yang masuk akal. Hanya karena memakai _fashion_ yang sama denganya. Kan, tidak masuk akal kan? Semua orang juga tahu kalau seragam SMA Konoha memang seperti itu. Lalu apa yang salah? Dasar orang aneh!

Shikamaru menguap beberapa kali melihat tingkah ababil teman sebangkunya. Sejak kejadian mencium Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 3-D di koridor sekolah, kelakuan Naruto dirasa semakin membuatnya pusing tidak karuan. Tidak sadarkah si kepala kuning itu kalau seorang jenius Nara Shikamaru tidak suka direpotkan dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan? Padahal kesemuanya menurut Shikamaru adalah hal yang merepotkan. Dasar maniak merepotkan!

"Bantu aku Shikaaaaa...", rengek Naruto siang itu. Inilah yang membuat Shikamaru absen dari acara tidurnya belakangan ini. Suara manja yang terkesan dibuat-buat dan sok dramatis itu, mengganggu jadwal rutinnya untuk memejamkan mata. Shikamaru yang dari awal sudah muak dengan sifat Naruto semakin berkali-kali lipat lebih muak padanya.

"Kali ini apa lagi?"

"Kau.. kau tahu kan, rasanya jatuh cinta?"

"Hnnn", jawabnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Sumpah! Dari sekian banyak jenis manusia, kenapa ia harus ditakdirkan bersanding –maksudnya berteman, bersahabat, berce-esan, dan ber- ber- yang lain, dengan makhluk pirang bodoh tapi memiliki rupa menawan seperti Naruto? Salah apa dia?

"Ck, Shika! Shikaaaa!". Naruto mengguncang rusa pemalas berpredikat sahabatnya itu keras. Ia tidak suka diabaikan. Apalagi disaat-saat kritis seperti sekarang. Dimana hatinya sedang dalam keadaan butuh perawatan. Ia hanya butuh tempat sampah untuk membuang segala macam curhatan miliknya. Tapi orang yang diharapkan mampu menerima sampah-sampah miliknya malah masuk dalam kategori orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan. "WOI! SHIKAA!"

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mencoba menghilangkan kantuk yang sangat merepotkan baginya. Meski tak semerepotkan makhluk pirang di depannya sih.

"Kau itu jangan bisanya mengeluh. Itu tidak berguna tahu!"

"Tapi kan, tapi kan, hueeee Shikaaaa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi sekarang dia...dia sekarang... hueeee Shikaaa aku harus bagaimana...?"

Air mata menjijikan keluar dari mata Naruto. Seandainya ada efek animasi, mungkin saat ini sedang ada pancuran air deras yang meluber sampai memenuhi ruang kelas 3-A. Shikamaru tidak habis pikir, kenapa orang macam Naruto bisa dipusingkan dengan hal sepele seperti urusan cinta. Padahal setahunya, Naruto adalah bocah bengal, susah diatur dan bodoh –menurutnya. Tapi... ah ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Jelas dia marah. Kau tiba-tiba saja menciumnya di depan umum –di koridor sekolah meski tidak sengaja karena pesona menyebalkanmu yang membuat sebagian wanita berteriak histeris dan mengejarmu. Membuat mala petaka besar dengan KAU mencuri ciuman pertamanya. _OH GOD!_ Berterima kasihlah pada pujaan hatimu itu, ia tidak menjebloskanmu ke rumah sakit."

"Hueee... kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku, hah! Padahal itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ku dengar darimu, tapi mengapa isinya malah membuat hatiku tambah sakit? Kau benar-benar tidak setia kawan. Hueeee..."

"Hhhh...", menghela nafas lelah. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto kemudian melanjutkan, "Kalau aku tidak setia kawan, mana mungkin setiap hari kau kuberi izin menyontek PR-ku, Naruto?"

"Eh, kau benar juga. Tapi.. tapi... tetap saja kan, kau tidak bisa memberi solusi untuk masalah yang mendera hati, jiwa dan pikiranku."

Kembali Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah. Ia benar-benar lelah hati, jiwa dan pikiran mendapat model teman seperti Uzumaki Naruto. Mendokusai na...

"Cukup buat dia jatuh cinta saja kan gampang. Jangan terlalu mendramatisir keadaan, Naruto"

"Eh", Naruto menghentikan acara nangis bombainya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya –ku pikir, kenapa kau tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya?"

"Caranya?". Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shikamaru. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya. Ia menyimak segala perubahan dari mimik sang Nara. Kemudian menelan ludah gugup karena untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka bersahabat, seorang Nara Shikamaru berekspresi serius.

"Pasang telingamu baik-baik, karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali", ucap Shikamaru berbisik. Menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekatkan telinganya dengan menggunakan gerak tangannya. Kemudian tepat di telinga Naruto yang sepertinya tak pernah dibersihkan itu...

"CARI TAHU SENDIRI! DAN JANGAN MENGGANGGU TIDURKU! PIRANG!"

Shikamaru berteriak. Membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menolehkan muka padanya. Sedangkan si korban teriakan alias Naruto, mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah super duper jelek yang dimilikinya. Barulah saat Shikamaru selesai dengan acara tarik nafas buang nafas akibat teriakan super kencang dan mulai memosisikan dirinya untuk menghadap alam bawah sadar, Naruto kembali menagis dengan efek yang lebih dramatis.

"Hueeeee..."

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi ke tujuh setelah kecelakaan di koridor sekolah.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya. Ia bersama Gaara, kekasihnya. Semenjak hari kelima, bisik-bisik tentang ia yang dicium sedikit mereda. Mungkin karena tatapan intimidasi yang dilemparkan oleh Gaara-lah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Pasalnya, _glare_ yang dimiliki panda tercintanya itu memang sangat mematikan. Kakak juga ayahnya, si pewaris _glare_ turun temurun Uchiha bahkan mengakui kehebatan _glare_ milik Gaara. Dan ia bangga dengan itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada kejadian aneh yang mengiringi langkah Sasuke. Ia melangkah dengan ringan tanpa beban. Seperti biasa wajah angkuh nan stoic terpasang apik. Tangannya bersembunyi dalam saku celana. _Cool_ sekali kan. Begitu sampai di depan kelas 3-A, matanya melirik, mencari objek yang beberapa hari ini memicu kegaduhan di area sekolah. Siswa dengan ciri-ciri mencolok yang menjungkir balikan dunia Sasuke. Dari yang semula aman, tenteram dan nyaman. Dalam beberapa detik saja berubah bagai neraka. Banyak pihak yang tiba-tiba menjadi wartawan dadakan. Beberapa murid perempuan bahkan terang-terangan menatap aneh padanya. Sasuke sungguh kesal dengan orang itu. Orang yang dihari dimana ia mengatakan 'ya ' untuk pengakuan cinta Gaara langsung menciumnya tepat di bibir, meski dilatarbelakangi ketidaksengajaan. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena Gaara yang langsung menghentikan bogem mentah-mentah tanpa dimasak dulu oleh Sasuke pada pelaku tindak pelecehan itu, ia pasti yang akan melakukannya.

Tepat ketika mata kelamnya bersiborok dengan mata sebiru samudra dari dalam ruang kelas 3-A itu, Sasuke langsung melempar mega _deathglare_ -nya. Ia masih dendam. Sangat malah. Beberapa detik dalam kebisuan masing-masing, sampai panggilan dari seseorang yang menjadi kekasihnya, memutus kontak tersebut.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Ayo ke kelas", Gaara menggamit tangan Sasuke mesra. Ia melirik sebentar dan melihat objek yang menghentikan langkah Sasuke menatpnya penuh kebencian.

.

.

Sumpah, Naruto ingin sekali meninju wajah menyebalkan si rambut merah tadi. Ia baru saja melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya melintas dengan mesra sambil bergandengan tangan di depan kelasnya. Baru saja ia ingin membalas tatapan pujaan hatinya dengan senyum matahari yang mampu meluluhkan kaum hawa miliknya. Tapi si panda merah yang tak sudi ia sebutkan namanya itu, berani menyentuh miliknya. Ralat, calon miliknya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, percuma kau menggerutu tidak jelas seperti itu. Toh orangnya sudah tidak terlihat", ucap Shikamaru yang melihat ekspresi mengeras Naruto.

"Orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Berani-beraninya dia menyentuh Sasuke-ku!"

"Naruto... errr kalau dipikir secara logika, sebenarnya Sasuke itu belum resmi menjadi milikmu."

"Uruse na... cepat atau lambat dia akan menjadi milikku"

"Hmpppp, bermimpilah Naru, bermimpilah"

"Hei! Kenapa kau seolah tak merestui hubunganku dengan Sasuke, hah!"

"Bukan tak merestui, hanya saja, bagaimana dia mau jadi milikmu kalau dia bahkan belum mengenalmu secara utuh?"

"..."

"Pikir itu dengan otak udangmu"

"Kau tahu kan, aku selalu merasa malu kalau di dekatnya", ucap Naruto lirih.

"Kalau malu, kau tidak akan menciumnya brutal seperti kemarin"

"Anooo itu kan... khilaf"

"Khilaf, gundulmu!". Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar umpatan Shikamaru. "Minta maaf sana! Tapi siap-siap saja untuk mendapatkan sedikit 'oleh-oleh' darinya", tambahnya menyeringai.

"Eh?"

"Berhenti membuat wajah idiot, idiot!"

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto dan Shikamaru berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang. Tepatnya Naruto yang menunggu seseorang. Matanya sesekali berkeliaran mencari orang yang ditunggunya. Begitu menangkap siluet rambut hitam dengan model aneh, wajahnya langsung sumringah. Tapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama, karena ternyata orang itu sedang berdiri di sebelah pemuda berambut merah yang tengah membenahi tali sepatu. Sukses wajah Naruto bermuram durja.

Shikamaru hanya mendesah. Lagi-lagi seperti itu. Ia sudah sangat bosan melihat Naruto bergonta-ganti wajah dalam beberapa hari ini. Kadang ia senyum-senyum tidak jelas, kadang tiba-tiba merengut, kadang juga menampilkan wajah yang memerah marah.

"Simpan kemarahanmu untuk nanti Naruto"

Sasuke dan Gaara semakin dekat dengan gerbang. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Keheningan yang dikelilingi oleh berbagai suara di sekitarnya. Mereka berhenti ketika ada suara yang menghentikan langkah mereka. Sesosok wujud yang menjadi pemicu sensitifitas Sasuke terlihat. Hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter. Ia benci harus berhadapan dengan pemuda blonde yang berani mencuri _first kiss_ yang seharusnya ia persembahkan pada Gaara.

"Mau apa kau!", kata Sasuke sinis.

"Ano... eee..."

"Kalau kau tidak punya keperluan, biarkan kami pulang, Uzumaki-san". Kali ini suara Gaara mencoba terdengar bijak.

"Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu."

"Katakan!", Sasuke menatapnya nyalang.

"Aku... mau minta maaf. Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak tahu kalau kejadiannya akan seperti itu..."

"Sudahlah! Harusnya kau katakan itu dari awal, Dobe!". Sasuke melewati Naruto begitu saja. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu pemuda pirang itu. Tapi baru satu langkah, tangannya di cekal oleh Naruto.

"Lepas!", Sasuke menatap nyalang Naruto.

"Sungguh, aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya.."

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Uzumaki-san". Gaara pasang badan. Tangannya balik mencekal pergelangan tangan Naruto yang berani mengenggam tangan Sasuke. "Kau tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian kan?"

"Hmmm... maaf, Sabaku-san, Uchiha-san, temanku Naruto, hanya ingin minta maaf. Bersediakah kalian memafkannya?", kali ini giliran Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Kalau itu tujuanmu, kami memaafkannya. Dan kumohon, jangan ganggu kami lagi. Ayo Sasuke"

Gaara dan Sasuke berlalu begitu saja. Mereka pergi tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Naruto sedikit berbeda. Ada kemarahan juga... kekecewaan.

"Kenapa, Shika? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?"

Shikamaru tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya mengelus pundak sahabatnya.

.

.

Hari ini begitu melelahkan menurut Naruto. Ia memilih untuk membolos pada jam pelajaran kelima. Berdiam diri menikmati semilir angin di atap sekolah menjadi pilihannya. Setelah kemarin meminta maaf pada Sasuke, ia jadi tidak bersemangat. Wajah Sasuke yang menyiratkan kebencian membayang dalam pikirannya. Terus berputar mengusik tidurnya. Akibatnya ia tidak tidur nyenyak semalam.

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka, memunculkan sosok Sasuke. Ia merasa kalau ia tidak berminat mengikuti mata pelajaran Kakashi-sensei dan memilih untuk membolos. Pesan singkat dari kekasihnya yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya tak ia pedulikan. Entah mengapa, raut wajah kecewa Naruto tak bisa lepas dari pikirannya. Kemarin ia sempat menoleh ke arah Naruto sekali lagi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, mendapati wajah menyedihkan itu.

"Uchiha..."

Sasuke tersentak dari pemikirannya ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Naruto. Matanya membelalak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Naruto disini. Tubuhnya mematung. Lurus menatap Naruto yang juga menampilkan keterkejutan seperti dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", Naruto bertanya.

Kembali Sasuke tersentak. Ia mencoba menormalkan kekagetannya. Mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Hahhhh aku bolos pelajaran. Membosankan kalau siang-siang begini harus mengikuti kelas Anko-sensei. Kau?"

"Hn"

"Gah! Kau menyebalkan!"

Kembali hening menguasai atmosfir keduanya. Tak ada yang berani memecah udara yang terasa mencekik leher itu. Mereka sama-sama canggung atau mungkin hanya Naruto saja yang merasa seperti itu. Buktinya Sasuke malah berdiri di samping Naruto sembari menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Membiarkan angin menerbangkan surai hitamnya. Sasuke sangat suka seperti ini. Menantang angin sambil memejamkan mata. Rileks sekali.

Naruto terpaku. Baru kali ini, ia berada sedekat itu dengan Sasuke –lupakan saat Naruto mencium Sasuke, itu lain ceritanya. Baru kali ini juga ia melihat pahatan Tuhan yang menurutnya sempurna itu. Wajah halus nan putih seperti porselen, hidung bangir, bulu mata lentik seperti wanita, rambut hitam yang bahkan lebih pekat dari arang namun terkesan lembut jika dipegang. Entah kata apa lagi yang bisa mewakili seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat ini.

"Cantik..."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Uzumaki?"

"Ah... hahaha... tidak, tidak"

"Ck, Dobe!"

"Apa kau bilang! Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata, selain dobe kau juga mengalami masalah pada telingamu!". Sasuke merasa puas telah mencela Naruto. Apalagi raut wajah Naruto yang marah terasa lucu baginya. Mungkin sedikit menjahilinya bisa menghilangkan kebosanan, pkirnya.

"Kau!"

BRUGH,

"Ugh..."

"Akh..."

Naruto yang berniat menerjang Sasuke, malah tersandung. Akibatnya ia terjatuh dan menimpa Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja membawa tubuh keduanya bersentuhan dengan lantai atap sekolah. Menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna beradu. Keduanya terpaku pada apa yang ada di depannya. Menyelami keindahan masing-masing objek yang seolah menyedot seluruh perhatian. Sasuke baru menyadari kalau ada orang dengan mata biru seperti samudera. Naruto juga sama. Ia tak bisa melepas kontak dengan mata kelam nan hitam yang memikat.

Mereka sama-sama menikmati keindahan itu tanpa sadar pada posisi mereka yang terkesan ambigu. Dengan tubuh Naruto yang menindih tubuh Sasuke rapat tanpa jarak. Juga wajah keduanya yang teramat dekat. Jika seseorang melihat, mungkin mereka akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Keterpakuan mereka berlangsung sekitar satu menit. 2 menit setelahnya mereka gunakan untuk memroses apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan pada menit kelima, Naruto dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

Begitu sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Naruto bangkit dan mencoba membantu Sasuke berdiri. Ia julurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke yang langsung ditolak. Bermaksud mandiri, Sasuke malah harus meringis nyeri. Benturan tadi seolah-olah akan menghancurkan tubuhnya. Ditambah berat badan Naruto yang cukup besar.

"Ah.. aku.. maaf... aku..."

"Kh, kau selalu membuatku sial, Uzumaki!"

"Maaf, sungguh... aku minta maaf... aku... tidak sengaja..."

"Auch! Kau juga mengatakan itu saat kau menciumku di koridor sekolah. Tidak sengaja... kh!"

"Aku... minta maaf", ucap Naruto lirih namun masih bisa didengar Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang menundukan kepala dan kembali menampilkan wajah seperti kemarin membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Entah kenapa, hati kecilnya seolah tidak ingin Naruto berwajah demikian.

"Hhhhh... sudahlah. Aku memafkanmu"

"Sungguh!", Naruto mendongak. Mimik mukanya berubah lebih cerah.

"Hn!"

"Kau tidak bohong kan! Kau tidak bercanda kan!"

"Hn"

"Kau-"

"Berhenti bicara atau kutarik kata-kataku barusan"

"Ha-ha'i!", Naruto bergumam semangat. Ia merasa senang karena pemuda Uchiha ini mau memafkannya. Ia juga senang, sangat senang malah, bisa berbicara dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Auch!"

"Eh, punggungmu sakit? Mau ku antar ke UKS?", Naruto kembali khawatir. Pasalnya ini juga merupakan kecerobohannya.

"Tidak perlu", Sasuke berbalik pergi. Tangannya masih mengelus punggung yang baru saja _say hey_ dengan lantai atap sekolah.

"Tapi..."

"Jaa..."

"Sasuke, kita... kita akan bertemu lagi kan?", seru Naruto saat Sasuke mencapai pintu.

Jeda sejenak, sebelum Sasuke bergumam..., "Hn", dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya. Ia tidak pernah berani membayangkan kalau sekiranya, ia dan Sasuke bisa bicara seperti itu. Aura _blink-blik_ senantiasa mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Banyak bunga-bunga imajiner yang berterbangan setiap kali Naruto melangkah. Ia bersenandung kecil selama perjalanan menuju ruang kelas. Lagu entah apa mengalun dari bibirnya yang mengerucut. Ia juga menebar keceriannya begitu sampai di ruang kelasnya. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari teman sekelasnya. Bahkan Anko-sensei masih mematung seolah lupa kalau Naruto baru masuk saat jam pelajarannya hampir berakhir.

"Kau masih waras kan, Naruto?", tanya Shikamaru begitu Naruto memosisikan bokongnya pada kursi masih dengan senyum lebar menghias di wajahnya. Tangannya bersentuhan dengan kening Naruto, memastikan apakah Naruto baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru dengan wajah tanpa dosa –masih dengan senyum tentunya. "Aku masih dan sangat waras Shika. Seharusnya kau senang melihatku dikelilingi aura bahagia. Bukannya bertingkah khawatir seperti itu."

SET

PLAK

"Auch! Siapa yang berani melempar kapur padaku!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto yang baru saja berteriak. Banyak dari mereka yang memberikan tatapan getir juga kasihan. Si objek pelemparan malah bertampang bodoh melihat teman-temannya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini.

"Kau keberatan, Uzumaki!". Suara rendah itu mengalun. Meremangkan bulu kuduk Naruto. Ia lupa kalau masih ada Anko-sensei di kelasnya.

"Setelah masuk tanpa permisi di lima belas menit terakhir kelasku, kau berteriak seperti itu!"

Naruto benar-benar mati kutu. Berurusan dengan sensei satu ini, maka katakan selamat datang pada neraka dunia.

"Anoo... sensei, ehehehe... itu... eummm ak-aku.."

"Detensi sepulang sekolah, dan KELUAR!"

Naruto melirik Shikamaru mencari bantuan. Tapi Shikamaru malah menggeleng. Ia tidak cukup gila untuk berurusan dengan guru _killer_ macam Mitarashi Anko. Tidak, terimakasih!

Poor Naruto!

.

.

 **Tbc?**

 **-arigatou gozaimasu-**

 **-silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Atensi**

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat semenjak Naruto dan Sasuke berbicara di atap sekolah. Hubungan keduanya semakin baik. Mereka tak sekaku dulu. Mereka bahkan bisa dikatakan 'akrab' meski pada kenyataannya adalah akrab dalam artian yang berbeda. Selalu saja ada pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka. Namun dengan hal itulah, keduanya bisa menghilangkan kecanggungan ketika bertemu.

Naruto juga menambah rutinitas setiap paginya. Ia akan berdiri di gerbang sekolah tepat pukul 07.30 hanya untuk menunggu kedatangan Sasuke (SMA Konoha masuk pukul 08.00). Jika beruntung, maka Naruto akan mendapati Sasuke berangkat sendirian tanpa Gaara disampingnya. Dan mereka berakhir berjalan bersisian untuk sampai di ruang kelas. Tapi kalau tidak beruntung, maka Naruto akan menelan kekecewaanya.

Selain rutinitas paginya itu, Naruto juga jadi lebih sering mengunjungi atap sekolah. Setiap ganti pelajaran, dirinya akan melesat dengan alasan ke toilet, atau ke UKS. Hal itu dilakukan hampir setiap hari, berharap dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kalau sensei-nya bisa dikelabuhi maka Naruto bisa selamat sentosa setelah memastikan Sasuke ada di atap atau tidak, tapi kalau tidak seperti pelajaran Anko-sensei, ya ucapkan selamat datang pada detensi pulang sekolah.

Seperti hari ini. Keberuntungan berpihak pada Naruto. Ia bisa menemukan Sasuke di atap sekolah sendirian. Saat ini, keduanya menikmati keheningan yang tercipta. Berdiri bersisian, membentangkan tangan dan memejamkan mata. Semilir angin siang itu menyapa keduanya. Menerbangkan helai rambut yang berlainan warna.

"Aku selalu penasaran pada sesuatu", ucap Naruto kemudian. Ia baru saja membuka matanya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Hn."

"Gah! Berhentilah mengeluarkan _trademark_ -mu. Itu bahkan tak ada dalam kamus."

"Hn"

"Kau menyebalkan, Teme!"

"Ck, diam dan nikmati saja. Kau terlalu berisik Dobe!

Sasuke melanjutkan acaranya. Sementara Naruto membuang nafas kasar. Ia perhatikan 'teman'nya dengan seksama. Entah bagaimana, tapi setiap kali memandang wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu ia selalu merasa tenang. Nyaman. Bagaimana mungkin, wajah tanpa ekspresi itu bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengagumkan. Membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa berkedip barang sejenak.

"Oi, teme!", sekali lagi Naruto memanggil Sasuke. Tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya menghadap Sasuke. menikmati bagaimana rupa wajah itu. Tak sekalipun dalam angan-angan atau mimpi basahnya, Naruto akan mampu berdiri bersisian dengan tambatan hatinya. Ini seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Jadi, selagi sempat Naruto akan memanfaatkan kedekatannya dengan memandang wajah Sasuke sepus yang dia mau.

"Hn", kembali jawaban Sasuke hanyalah dua pasangan huruf yang entah apa artinya. Ia masih melakukan hal yang sama seperti beberapa saat lalu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?", suara Naruto terdengar ragu.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau.."

"Sasuke..."

Belum sempat Naruto mengutarakan pertanyaan yang bercokol di hatinya, sebuah suara lain menginterupsi. Seorang pemuda berambut merah, pangkal dari kegelisahan Naruto selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Beridiri di pintu atap sekolah yang menghubungkannya dengan anak tangga. Sabaku Gaara.

Sasuke membalikan badan begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Gaara sedang mendekat padanya. Kalau di perhatikan, wajah Gaara yang juga tak kalah datar dari Sasuke itu menampilkan sedikit senyuman. Yang dibalas pula dengan senyum kecil oleh Sasuke.

"Aku mencarimu. Kau menghilang saat pelajaran Anko-sensei. Dan ternyata malah disini". Gaara berucap tanpa menoleh pada Naruto yang memperhatikan keduanya. Ia menangkup pipi Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hn. Aku malas. Pelajaran itu membosankan. Aku tidak suka jika dia selalu membagi kelompok untuk setiap tugas. Apalagi kalau kau berbeda kelompok denganku". Memang diucapka hampir tanpa intonasi. Tapi bagi Naruto dan Gaara yang selalu memperhatikan Sasuke, ada sedikit nada manja di suaranya.

"Kau ini", Gaara menggeleng maklum, tangan kanannya terangkat menyentil dahi Sasuke. Meng-auch-kan si korban penyentilan. "Jadi kau cemburu, eh?"

"Ap-apa! Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu!", sanggahnya dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Hahaha... benarkah?", Gaara tertawa. "Lalu kenapa kau bolos, Suke?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau pelajarannya membosankan, kan?"

"Hahaha..."

"..."

"..."

Percakapan Sasuke dan Gaara entah sudah berapa lama. Naruto tidak mau menghitungnya. Matanya nanar. Dirinya sukses jadi orang ketiga. Ia ingat kata-kata Shikamaru, jika ada dua orang pacaran maka yang ketiga adalah setan. Dan Naruto merasa jadi makhluk itu sekarang. Pasalanya, angin yang berhembus pun terasa menembus tubuhnya.

Sakit. Hati Naruto berdenyut sakit setiap kali mata biru jernihnya menangkap dua sejoli itu. Kemesraan yang selalu diperlihatkan Gaara dan Sasuke membuat Naruto sesak nafas. Ia cemburu. Sangat cemburu pada dua insan yang berstatus kekasih itu. Ia cemburu pada nada manja Sasuke yang ditujukan untuk Gaara. Ia cemburu. Mengapa hanya Gaara yang diperhatikan oleh Sasuke? Mengapa hanya Gaara yang selalu mendapat tatapan cinta dari Sasuke? Mengapa hanya Gaara? Mengapa?

"Naruto?", panggil Sasuke menyentak lamunan Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah hahaha iya. Tentu saja", Naruto mengerjap. Buru-buru ia ubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau bilang ingin bertanya sesuatu?". Jemari Sasuke mengait erat dengan jemari milik Gaara. yang juga disambut dengan sama eratnya.

"Tidak jadi", katanya. Tangannya mendarat di belakang kepala, menyisir bagian rambutnya yang tak gatal. "Oh ya, kurasa aku harus ke kelas. Aku harus menyalin tugas Kakashi-sensei dari Shikamaru". Lari. Naruto ingin lari dari tempat itu. Apalagi saat matanya melihat tangan Gaara yang bertaut dengan pergelangan Sasuke. Rasanya, seluruh persendiannya lemas seketika.

"Dasar. Harusnya kau lebih giat belajar. Sebentar lagi ada ujian kelulusan."

"Ahahahaha...", Naruto menggaruk kepala kuningnya yang tidak gatal. "Jaa Sasuke. Jaa Sabaku-san". Naruto melirik kedua tangan yang masih bertaut, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke. Tatapan yang menyiratkan luka yang teramat sangat.

Deg. Sasuke tertegun. Mengenal Naruto selama empat bulan ini membuatnya sedikit tahu kelakuan bocah itu. Awalnya ia memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang Naruto sembunyikan. Mata biru Naruto. Mata yang baginya hangat itu selalu berubah menjadi dingin jika Gaara datang. Dan Naruto pasti dengan berbagai macam alasan, mencoba untuk menghindar darinya. Hanya jika ada Gaara.

"Kurasa kita juga harus ke kelas, Sasuke."

"Hn"

Sungguh, Gaara bukanlah orang yang benar-benar tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Bisa dibilang ia adalah pengamat yang baik. Ia bahkan bisa tahu seseorang sedang mencoba berbohong padanya atau tidak. Apalagi soal kekasihnya. Semua ekspresi Sasuke yang tergolong dalam kategori minim itu dihafalnya dengan baik. Dan kali ini ia melihat, ada seraut ekspresi kecewa pada wajah Sasuke meski berhasil ditutupi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, jika diperhatiakan lebih dalam lagi, ekspresi itu selalu muncul jika Naruto pergi setelah ia datang.

Kenapa?

.

.

Naruto dengan tampang lesu berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Wajahnya ditekuk tidak karuan. Bibirnya tertarik ke bawah. Shikamaru yang melihatnya langsung tanggap. Ia mendekati bangku Naruto. menyamankan posisinya untuk bisa lebih jelas melihat wajah frustasinya.

"Jangan bilang ini karena Gaara yang tiba-tiba datang saat kau sedang berada di atap bersama Sasuke", terkanya berbisik. Dan Shikamaru yakin kalau tebakannya selu tepat, akurat dan sesuai fakta yang tek perlu Shikamaru tunjukkan.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu tak perlu tanya, kan?", si pirang nan rupawan ini menjawab lesu. Dalam hati bertanya, apa sahabat kentalnya ini penyihir? Bagaimana pemuda malas tapi jenius itu bisa tahu isi hatinya?

"Malah justru, aku harus bertanya. Kau ini selalu menghindari Sasuke jika si panda merah itu datang disaat kalian sedang berdua."

"Hn", Naruto bergumam acuh. Kepalanya ia benamkan di lipatan kedua tangannya. Benar-benar frustasi sepertinya.

"Seberapa banyak si Uchiha itu memengaruhimu, sampai-sampai kau berubah jadi lebih menyebalkan, heh!"

"Ck! Kau jadi terlalu berisik kalau melihatku seperti ini, rusa! Tidakkah kau sadar kalau itu telah membuatmu keluar dari jalur merepotkanmu? Aku sedang patah hati dan tidak butuh ceramahmu itu"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu kelas. "Terserah, tapibisa kau rapikan wajahmu dulu?"

"Hah?", Naruto bingung. Apa maksudnya merapikan wajah. Apa si rusa ini pikir wajahnya itu pakaian yang belum disetrika?

Shikamaru hanya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pintu kelas. mengerti kode Shikamaru, mata Naruto pun ikut bergulir ke arah yang sama. Seseorang berdiri disana. Tepatnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia melangkah masuk dengan tenang menuju ke bangku Naruto di pojok kelas dekat jendela. Kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Naruto menjatuhkan dompetnya waktu kembali dari atap"

"Sasuke!", pekiknya. Wajah dengan tiga garis horisontal mirip kucing itu berubah warna. Matanya berubah berbinar begitu sadar bahwa Sasuke ada di hadapannya. Ia lalu memberikan senyum _pepsodent_ yang menyilaukan. "Eh Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Ini. Aku menemukannya dekat tangga". Sasuke menyodorkan benda berwarna hitam yang cukup tebal di depan Naruto. dompetnya.

"Wahhh". Mata sebiru lautan itu kembali berbinar secerah yang bisa si mata lakukan. "Kau datang ke kelasku hanya untuk mengembalikan benda ini? Terima kasih. Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, Gaara ada diluar."

"Oh...". Ekspresi itu muncul lagi. Ekspresi yang sedikitnya mengusik hati kecil Sasuke. Entah kenapa, ia selalu merasa ada yang aneh dengan hatinya jika Naruto terlihat sedih seperti itu. Rasanya ia juga merasa... sedih? Entahlah.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelasku"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke"

"Sama-sama"

Sasuke berjalan agak terburu. Ia menyongsong sosok Gaara yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu kelas 3-A. Ada tawa yang sedikit mengalir dari nada suaranya saat berbicara dengan Gaara. Matanya menyiratkan rasa cinta.

Naruto yang melihat adegan itu kembali bermuram durja. Apalagi saat melihat Gaara mengacak surai raven Sasuke. Tangannya menekan dada sebelah kiri tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak. "Kenapa disini rasanya sakit sekali, Shika?"

"Hn, aku tahu."

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi begitu menemukan sosok Naruto berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Jika dilihat lagi, sepertinya pemuda blonde itu sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi siapa? Memutuskan untuk bertanya dari pada mati penasaran, Sasuke mendekatinya.

Sasuke baru buka suara begitu dirinya sudah berada di dekat Naruto. "Dobe!"

Naruto menoleh cepat begitu mendengar suara Sasuke. Senyum cerah ia pasang begitu melihat orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu menghampirinya. Naruto memang sengaja menunggu Sasuke di gerbang, berharap pemuda itu berjalan sendirian tanpa adanya si merah berjidat 'Ai' alias Gaara. ia membenarkan posisinya saat Sasuke benar-benar sampai di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Sasuke penuh keingin tahuan. Pasalnya, si dobe Naruto ini selalu diekori oleh si jenius Shikamaru dari kelas A. Tapi sekarang, ia malah terlihat sendirian.

"Aku menunggumu", jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Kebiasaan yang Sasuke perhatikan selalu dilakukan oleh Naruto jika dia sedang salah tingkah ataupun malu.

"Menungguhku?", heran Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bersama Sabaku?". Naruto celingak-celinguk. Mencari sosok Gaara yang biasa muncul tiba-tiba.

"Tidak", jeda. Sasuke menghempas nafas lelah. "Gaara sedang konseling dengan guru pembimbingnya"

"Oh...", Naruto mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, hari ini kau tidak punya jadwal dengan Sabaku kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu temp-"

"Tidak!", tolak Sasuke bahkan sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kanlimatnya.

"Ayolah... Besok minggu, jadi ku pikir tidak ada salahnya kalau pulang sedikit terlambat. Bagaimana?"

"Aku malas."

"Kumohon Sasuke... ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Mau ya, ya, ya.", rengeknya. Tangan tan itu mengguncang lengan Sasuke. memaksa pemuda itu agar mau mengikuti kemauannya.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Hmmm baiklah, lagi pula hari ini juga Gaara sedang sibuk".

"Yosh! Ayo!"

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke. Mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari Sasuke. Menggenggamnya lembut tanpa melepaskannya semenitpun. Ia terus menggandeng Sasuke bahkan saat keduanya naik sebuah bus untuk sampai tujuan.

.

.

Butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk sampai tujuan dengan menggunakan bus. Ditambah sedikit jalan kaki karena memang letaknnya di sebuah gang. Meski begitu, tempat itu sangat ramai padahal hari masih sore. Terang saja, tempat itu adalah kawasan pertokoan Shin'ou.

Mata Sasuke memicing tajam. Ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa dari banyaknya tempat menarik di Konoha, Naruto malah membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Tempat yang sebenarnya sangat Sasuke hindari. Terlalu banyak orang, dan ia tidak suka.

"Kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?"

"He-eum. Kau belum pernah kemari kan?"

"Ya. Dan jujur aku benci keramaian!", katanya mutlak. Sasuke hendak berbalik jika saja ia tidak ingat jemari Naruto masih setia menggenggam tangannya sejak mereka masih di pelataran sekolah.

"Hei, hei, kau tidak perlu cemberut seperti itu. Aku berani jamin kalau tempat ini menyenangkan. Memang terlihat seperti barisan toko-toko biasa. Tapi percayalah, kau tidak akan menyesal."

"Hn. Aku pegang kata-katamu. Lalu kita akan kemana?"

Naruto melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum melihat angka menunjukan pukul 16.00. Baru jam empat sore. Masih ada waktu, pikirnya. "Ayo!". Kembali Naruto menyeret Sasuke yang mengikutinya dengan jengah. Ia belum menemukan objek menarik yang kata Naruto tidak akan membuatnya menyesal.

Naruto membawa Sasuke mengelingi seluruh arena pertokoan. Memasuki setiap stand yang dirasanya menarik, kemudian mencicipi makanan yang memang disediakan secara gratis.

"Sepertinya kau sering kemari?", tanya Sasuke saat mereka mengunjungi stand yang menyediakan sushi.

"He-eum. Setiap sebulan sekali, kawasan Shin'ou ini selalu mengadakan demo masak untuk menarik pengunjung. Hari ini tema yang sedang diusung adalah makanan laut. Selain itu, kita juga bisa mencicipi makanan yang ada disetiap stand-nya", terang Naruto ceria. Tangan kanannya mencomot sushi ketiganya.

"Cih! Kau mengajakku jalan-jalan tanpa mengeluarkan modal rupanya"

"Eh! Tentu saja tidak. Ini baru awalnya. Masih ada lagi pertunjukan lain kalau kau mau tahu."

"Hn?"

"Sebentar lagi dimulai. Kita harus bergegas kalau ingin kebagian tempat!"

Kembali Naruto menyeret Sasuke. Menyelip dari satu pengunjung ke pengunjung lain. Tangannya tak lepas dari tangan Sasuke. Entah sadar atau tidak. Bahkan sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, mereka terus bergandengan tangan, kecuali saat keduanya mencicip-cicip makanan.

Mereka lalu sampai di tempat yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihat panggung dengan beberapa alat musik sebagai pelengkap. Tempat yang ternyata sebuah atap dari salah satu toko itu berhadapan langsung dengan matahari terbenam. Sedangkan panggungnya sendiri berada disisi utara tempat tersebut. Menampilkan bias senja yang begitu memakau penglihatan. Bahkan Sasuke pun tak menyembunyikan raut kekagumannya.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian menyenggol lengan Sasuke saat mendapati pemuda di sampingnya ini terdiam cukup lama. "Kau akan melewatkan pertunjukannya kalau melamun seperti itu", bisiknya.

"Hn". Sasuke menatap sekitarnya. Matanya berotasi meneliti objek yang ditunjukan Naruto. Sebuah panggung mini dengan dekorasi sederhana namun cukup luas. Ada dua buah sound berukuran sedang yang menghadap ke arah penonton. Lampu panggungnya belum dinyalakan. Mungkin sengaja untuk mendapatkan efek dari matahari terbenam. Ada alat musik yang tertata rapi dengan masing-masing personilnya. Salah satunya membawa mikrofon dan menyapa para pengunjung.

Sasuke tanpa sadar menggumamkan sesuatu yang dapat didengar Naruto dengan sangat jelas. Seperti 'pentas seni anak jalanan'. Meski keadaan disana cukup ramai, tapi mungkin karena sejak tadi hanya Sasuke yang dia perhatikan sehingga semua yang ada disekitarnya hanya berupa angin lalu baginya.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan menemui temanku dulu."

"Kau.. salah satu dari mereka?"

"Ahaha bukan, bukan aku, tapi Shikamaru. Kau kenal kan?"

Sasuke kaget. Dia tidak menyangka kalau si jenius itu merupakan salah satu dari 'anak-anak jalanan' seperti ini. "Dia?"

"Hm. Jangan salah paham, meski anak jalanan tapi bukan berarti dalam artian negatif kok."

"Oh.."

Naruto menyelinap diantara lautan pengunjung disana. Suara pembawa acara yang bercuap-cuap diatas panggung, membuat semakin ricuhnya para penonton. Sejujurnya, Sasuke merasa asing di tempat seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mumpung malam minggu, seperti kata Naruto saat mengajaknya. Mungkin menikmati pertunjukan seperti ini tedak masalah. Pikirnya.

"Are you ready?"

"Yaaa!"

"Ok! Inilah dia, Rock- oh tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu."

"..."

"Uwohhh! Lihat siapa yang datang!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"Naruto-kuuunnnn!"

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

Tempat itu pecah seketika dengan suara banyak orang yang berteriak. Naruto muncul di atas panggung masih dengan seragam SMA-nya. Ia membawa gitar akustik. Juga sebuah mikrofon di tangan kirinya. Tersenyum lebar pada semua penonton yang masih meneriakan namanya.

Mata Naruto berkeliling mencari Sasuke. Begitu menangkap potretnya, ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Kemudian dengan kalimat persembahan dari sang MC,

"Lagu ini khusus untuk seseorang yang spesial bagiku."

"Kyaaaa..."

Naruto mulai memainkan nada-nada kegemarannya.

Sasuke merasakan sentakan yang berbeda kala melihat senyum Naruto. Di atas panggung sana, yang kira-kira berjarak 4 meter dari tempat berdirinya. Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah bias cahaya yang mungkin dipantulkan oleh kaca-kaca atap toko. Siluet dari matahari yang perlahan terkikis diantara remang kawasan Shin'ou yang banyak dikelilingi oleh bangunan tak terlalu tinggi. Menambah kesan menawan pada sosok Naruto.

Berbagai efek yang kesemuanya didapat dari sinar senja kala itu, Naruto terlihat sangat memesona menjentikan jemarinya pada dawai-dawai gitar. Duduk dengan sebuah mikrofon teracung di depan mulutnya. Lantunan suara merdu dari musik yang dihasilkan oleh jemari Naruto, seolah menyenyapkan suara bising beberapa pengunjung disana. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan penuh rasa berbeda.

Rasa yang mengulik sanubarinya. Rasa sesak namun menyenangkan yang lamat-lamat bersarang pada relung hatinya. Sasuke tak menyangkal bahwa hari ini, tepat saat matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat, diantara atap-atap bangunan kawasan Shin'ou, ia menyerah, takluk pada kekaguman tak berbatas seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Sosok yang di manik kelamnya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Sosok yang entah mengapa tak bisa membuatnya berpaling.

 _Kurumayami no BLIND DAY and Day_

 _Ashimoto sura mienakute_

 _Kanashimi to koukai no kusari wa_

 _Mogaku hodo karamaru dake_

 _Kumoma kara koboreta_

 _Hitotsuji no hikari o taguri yosete_

 _Asu o tsumugu_

 _Moshi negai kanau nara_

 _Mou ichido hana sakasete_

 _Ima nara kimi no kanashimi mo kitto_

 _Uketomerareru kara_

 _Hoshi kagayaku sora no shita_

 _Moi nidoto karenai hana_

 _Sakaseru asu o koko ni chikau kara_

 _I promise i'll make you happy_

 _-Song for... (ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D)-_

Dan ketika senja telah pada puncaknya, Sasuke jatuh, terperosok begitu dalam pada sosok Naruto saat mata mereka kembali bertemu.

.

.

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi, hm?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk"

"Oh ayolah! Kau tak berkedip saat aku bernyanyi di atas panggung. Akui saja kalau kau terpesona padaku, hm hm?". Naruto memainkan kedua alisnya naik turun. Saat ini, ia sedang mengantar Sasuke pulang. Padahal sebelumnya, niat baik itu ditolak oleh Sasuke. Tapi dasar Naruto keras kepala, mau tidak mau Sasuke pasrah Naruto mengekorinya seperti anak ayam mengekor pada induknya. 'Aku takut ada tangan-tangan nakal yang menggodamu, 'Suke". Itulah yang dikatakan Naruto saat Sasuke menolak diantar pulang.

"Hn"

"Paling tidak kau bisa bilang kalau aku memesona kan?", Naruto berujar penuh percaya diri. Dadanya sedikit membusung. Sasuke mendengus maklum. Si dobe satu ini!

"Hn. Kau bilang kau bukan salah satu dari mereka?", setelah kediaman yang memakan waktu beberapa detik. Sasuke bertanya. Wajahnya tak mau menoleh, entah takut entah enggan. Kembali bertatap muka dengan pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu mengambil alih kewarasannya.

"Memang bukan, aku hanya sering menonton pertunjukan Shikamaru dan sesekali bermain disana. Kenapa?"

"Tidak"

Hening kembali hadir diantara keduanya. Menciptakan jarak untuk saling bertukar kata-kata. Naruto yang tidak tahu akan membicarakan apa. dan Sasuke masih dengan kecanggungan yang sama.

Tak terasa, rumah Sasuke sudah terlihat. Mungkin lima belas atau enam belas langkah lagi. Seperti ada terpaan kebimbangan, baik Naruto atau pun Sasuke tak ingin semua segera berakhir. Siapa yang memulai, ketika langkah semakin perlahan. Ketika suara angin begitu terasa. Memeluk kulit pengiring dari terciptanya keheningan. Namun hal itu tidaklah lama. Mata jade yang telah siap melayangkan tanya pada keduanya, berdiri memaku dua mata berbeda warna. Lalu ada sengatan sakit pada hati Naruto, juga kecewa pada batin Sasuke. Mengingat posisi dimana mereka tidak seharusnya menukar atensi. Karena eksistensi keduanya masih dipertanyakan dalam hati masing-masing. Meski tidak berlaku untuk Naruto. Kenyataan Sasuke mendiami keseluruhan hatinya, mutlak dan nyata adanya.

"Gaara". Seutas kata Sasuke memecah hening mereka. Senyum Gaara menyadarkan lamunan. Dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas getir sembari menahan luka.

"Aku menunggumu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak ada di rumah. Itachi bilang kau belum pulang". Gaara mendekat. Jemarinya mengelus pipi Sasuke sayang. Ia khawatir tak mendapati Sasuke ada dirumah. Baru saja dirinya pamit, hendak mencari sang pujaan. Rupa-rupanya sosoknya malah terlihat dengan orang lain. Berjalan bersama, beriringan.

Jangan salahkan, kalau sedikitnya Gaara merasa dirinya telah berpindah tempat di hati Sasuke.

Kedua mata itu bertemu. Tidak kentara memang, tapi ada marah tersembunyi dari tatapan dingin itu. Bahkan Sasuke harus mengakui, keadaannya benar-benar tidak menguntungkan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar Sasuke-ku pulang, Uzumaki-san". Itu bukanlah ucapan terimakasih yang sesungguhnya dari Gaara. Penekanan kata Sasuke-ku pada kalimat Gaara seolah memberi batas seperti apa tepatnya hubungan mereka. Naruto yang hanya seorang teman, dan Gaara yang saat ini jelas sebagai kekasih Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku yang sengaja mengajaknya keluar". Naruto tegar, diluar. Tapi getar dalam suaranya jelas menandakan bahwa dirinya saat ini goyah. Butuh pijakan. Setidaknya sandaran untuk dirinya mengadu gundah gulana. ia tidak bisa menampik fakta, bahwa saat ini Sasuke memanglah bukan miliknya.

Tidak biasanya Sasuke merasa tidak enak hati pada Naruto. Ia tidak pernah menunjukannya secara terang-terangan. Tapi bagi Gaara, tingkah Sasuke sudah menyatakan kebenarannya. Meski samar, Gaara sangat tahu posisinya sedikit demi sedikit telah tergantikan. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah...

Menggenggam erat jemari Sasuke

...melakukan sesuatu yang ia anggap benar.

Netra biru Naruto menyayu. Melihat keposesifan Sabaku Gaara terhadap Sasuke, seolah memeringati kalau Sasuke bukan miliknya tapi milik pemuda merah itu. Ia tidak punya kesempatan. Dan Gaara tidak sebaik itu untuk memberinya kesempatan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Sasuke, Sabaku-san. Selamat malam". Berbalik. Naruto tidak tahu lagi, wajah seperti apa yang pantas ia tampilkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mungkin marah, kecewa, sedih, atau... apapun. Asal bisa menutupi luka di hatinya.

"Naruto, terimakasih", Sasuke berseru. Namun tak membuat Naruto berhenti hanya sekedar menoleh seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Pemuda itu lurus saja. Langkahnya goyah. Naruto pikir, dirinya telah kalah.

"Hn". Dan lambaian tangannya menjadi salam terakhir... mungkin benar-benar terakhir.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, ketika hari dimana Sasuke marasa jenuh pada pelajaran di kelasnya. Ia lari. Bersembunyi di atap sekolah. Kebiasaan yang memang sudah digelutinya sejak masih sekolah dasar. Terkesan kekanakkan. Memang! Jangan tanya sudah berapa lama ia disini. Dalam posisi yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih merentangkan tangan dan memejamkan mata.

Pelan namun tak luput dari telinga tajam Sasuke. Seseorang yang mungkin sengaja mengendap berdiri di belakangnya. Bukan tidak tahu, atau pura-pura tidak tahu. Hanya saja ia sudah bisa menebak siapa gerangan orang itu. Katanya tanpa bersusah payah membalik badan, "Kau bolos lagi?"

Hening terasa begitu lama. Hanya suara angin bergesekan dengan pagar pembatas. Merasa kalau jawaban dari pertanyaannya tidak akan pernah sampai, ia memutus untuk berbalik. Ingin menatap langsung pada orang itu. Namun belum sampai ia melihat wajahnya, obsidiannya kembali tertutup. Bukan sengaja, tapi disengaja oleh orang itu.

"Kumohon, jangan buka matamu". Getar suara yang lebih berat dari biasanya, mengusik Sasuke. Tak berinisiatif untuk menolak atau bahkan melawan, ia malah membiarkan hembusan nafas menyingkat jarak antara mereka. Semakin dekat sampai pada akhirnya menyekap sejuta tanya yang akan terlontar.

Lembut namun tidak menuntut. Basah namun tidak ada nafsu. Hanya mencoba merabai gelora yang sebenarnya sudah ada tapi terhalang ego masing-masing. Lebih dalam. Dengan durasi yang cukup lama.

Sebuah tangan merayap merajut rambut arang Sasuke menambah intimasi. Pagutan demi pagutan. Kecupan demi kecupan. Jilatan demi jilatan. Menyesap lidah menyalurkan rasa. Rasa cinta yang terpendam begitu lama. Sangat lama sampai rasanya ini bukanlah sebuah penebusan bagi sesak di dada.

Getar itu lenyap bersamaan dengan saliva yang kian lama kian membentang. Merentangkan kembali jarak mereka. "Kumohon, jangan buka matamu". Ini bukan suara Sasuke, tapi suara yang lagi-lagi lebih berat dari biasanya. Meskipun dengan intonasi yang lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. "Suki da, Sasuke". Lenyap. Kehangatan itu terbang tak bersisa. Dibawa angin yang berhembus di atap SMA Konoha. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan satu jawaban.

Kelopak matanya perlahan menampilkan kelam. Lalu sebuah nama mengalun. Begitu lirih namun bermakna. "Naruto..."

.

.

"Berhenti memasang wajah jelek, Naruto", Shikamaru berucap malas. Saat ini Naruto lebih jelek dari biasanya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di dalam kelas. sebenarnya Naruto yang memaksa karena dirinya butuh 'tempat sampah'. Muatan di hatinya sudah terlalu banyak.

"Aku melakukannya, Shika...",

"Cih! Kau merusak pemandanganku!". Shikamaru benar-benar frustasi dengan tingkah sahabat kentalnya. Sejak tadi hanya mengulang kalimat yang sama. Membuat Shikamaru hilang selera. Kali ini ia harus mengakui kalau Naruto adalah orang yang paling merepotkan sedunia.

"Aku melakukannya, Shika...",

"Dan hentikan ocehan tidak bergunamu itu!"

"Aku melakukannya, Shika...",

"Hah!".

"Aku melakuk- ghok! Gah! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!". Naruto sukses terbatuk setelah mulutnya disumpal telur gulung, bekal makan siang Shikamaru. Ia menyambar air minum Shikamaru. Menandaskannya. "Rusa brengsek!"

PLAK

"Auch! Kau!"

"Kau yang brengsek, bodoh!", menghela nafas kasar Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Hhh... "Kau itu kenapa?"

Naruto menunduk lesu. Bahunya melorot. Tanda kalau ia benar-benar frustasi. Shikamaru bisa menebak dengan akurat, kalau hal ini tidak jauh dari Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda jenius ini tidak mengerti, sejak kapan Naruto begitu terobsesi pada bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Padahal jika dilihat dari segi sikap, Sasuke tidak lebih dari manusia dingin yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Pun untuk urusan kepedulian atau sosialisasi, nol persen. Lupakan kalau Sasuke adalah produk Uchiha yang terkenal ketampanannya.

"Aku..."

"Hm", Shikamaru menyelidik.

"Aku..."

"Ya?", Shikamaru tidak sabar.

"Aku..."

"Ya?", dahinya berkedut menahan amarah.

"Ak-

"Katakan yang jelas!". Putus sudah urat kesabaran Shikamaru. Bocah menyebalkan dihadapannya ini memang satu-satunya bocah nyentrik yang paling menyebalkan. "Aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau hanya mengulang 'aku..aku..aku'!"

"Urusee... aku kan malu mengatakannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan padamu kalau aku sudah menciumnya dan mengatakan su- ups! Shimatta!". Naruto menutup mulutnya. Sadar posisi juga apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Kelepasan. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar terlihat bodoh. Dan ia mengakui itu. Huft!

BRAK

Suara meja digebrak dengan keras. Menolehkan beberapa pasang mata penasaran dalam kantin itu.

"APA! Katakan sekali lagi". Naruto masih menutup mulutnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala pirangnya kasar. Tidak mau kecolongan seperti tadi. "Kau gila, ya! Dimana otakmu hah!"

"Ma-maaf!"

"Haahhhhh... Aku tidak tahu lagi harus menyebutmu bodoh atau apa."

"I-itu.. kau tidak tahu bagaimana frustasinya aku memikirkan Sasuke! Kepalaku mau pecah kalau melihatnya bersama Sabaku. Dadaku sakit, kau tahu hah!"

"Tapi paling tidak kau bisa katakan itu dengan benar kan? Bukan malah menciumnya!". Bentakan terakhir Shikamaru membuat sudut mata Naruto berair. Alamat masalah lebih runyam dari yang tadi. Si rusa satu ini entah harus bagaimana lagi. menanggapi Naruto yang sedang _moody_ benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Hueeee Shika... aku tidak tahu harus membuat wajah seperti apa kalau bertemu dengannya... hueeee..."

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Shikaaaa..."

"Aku tidak peduli padamu lagi! Lakukan sesukamu!"

"Shikaaaaa..."

Dan hari itu hanya diisi dengan air mata bombay juga rengekan Naruto yang memekakan telinga Shikamaru. Berdo'alah agar gendang telingamu tidak rusak, nak!

.

.

Kegalauan juga ternyata mendera sosok Uchiha bungsu. Setelah melempar tas sembarang dan tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya, Sasuke menelungkupkan wajahnya pada bantal. Ia mengacak surai hitamnya kasar. Kejadian di atap sekolah akibat perbuatan konyolnya yang lagi-lagi menghindari mata pelajaran Anko-sensei malah membuatnya berhadapan dengan situasi absurd, yang ia sendiri bingung menjelaskannya.

Rasa dari bibir Naruto masih sangat membekas. Juga bagaimana bibir itu bergerak lembut di bibirnya. Itu bukanlah sebuah ciuman menuntut, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke benar-benar terlena dengan bagaimana Naruto memerlakukan bibirnya. Sangat jauh dari bagaimana saat ia berciuman dengan Gaara. Jika Gaara terkesan sangat berhati-hati takut lepas kontrol, maka Naruto menekan bibirnya sesuai naluri. Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto saat itu menciumnya. Juga apa-apan dengan penyataan cinta seperti itu. _'Arrgghh... dobe brengsek sialan!'_ , batin Sasuke kalut.

Dering ponsel milik Sasuke menyadarkannya dari rasa frustasi. Tertera nama Gaara disana. Entah sejak kapan, tapi secara perlahan ia mulai meragukan hubungannya dengan pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu. Padahal baru beberapa bulan hubungan mereka terjalin.

Memilih membiarkannya, mungkin yang terbaik menurut Sasuke. Ia menyelipkan alat komunikasi itu dibawah bantal. Berharap agar Gaara mematikan panggilannya. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian bantal yang menyembunyikan benda itu berhenti bergetar.

.

.

 **Tbc?**

 **-silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan-**

.

.

*sekedar cuap-cuap:

Saya mau ngucapin terimakasih, arigatou, thank you, buat semua yang mau baca dan mereview tulisan saya. Terimakasih... #bungkukbungkuk. Semoga readers-san menikmati cerita saya dan masih mau melanjutkan membaca sampai akhir. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Arigatou gozaimasu...


	3. Chapter 3

**Seseorang Di Matamu**

.

.

Lingkar hitam menggantung sempurna di sekitar mata Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Wajahnya sayu tanda kalau hari ini kantuk menghantuinya. Salahkan otaknya yang tak mau mengenyahkan sosok Naruto dari benaknya. Juga matanya yang memutar kembali adegan ciuman di atap sekolah jika Sasuke paksa memejam.

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke menoleh begitu ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Nara Shikamaru. Bocah jenius dari kelas 3-A itu kini sedang bersandar di pintu masuk kelasnya. Teman satu komplotan Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang menyebabkan matanya tak bisa terpejam beberapa hari ini.

"Mencari Naruto?", tandas Shikamaru. Pemuda itu kini mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri tegap. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, membuat penyandang marga Uchiha itu mendongak.

"Eh?". Sasuke terkaget. Bukannya tidak tahu apa maksud dari pemuda berambut nanas itu. Hanya saja, mendapat pertanyaan telak yang tepat sasaran membuatnya _blank_ seketika. Apa tampangnya sekarang sudah menunjukkan isi hatinya? Sangat!

"Dia baru saja dipanggil Kakashi-sensei". Shikamaru melanjutkan bicara. Tidak peduli apakah informasinya sampai ke telinga lawan bicaranya atau tidak.

"Ha.. tidak, aku-", Sasuke gelagapan. Ia belum bisa mengendalikan kekagetannya.

"Kalau kau tanya kenapa, aku juga tidak tahu. Ia langsung menghilang ke kantor guru begitu Kakashi-sensei menyuruhnya."

"A..", Sasuke urungkan niatnya untuk menyangkal. Lagipila Shikamaru sudah tahu tujuannya melirik kelas 3-A. "Oh...", jawabnya kemudian. Sasuke berbalik. Sepintas ia melongok lagi ke dalam kelas 3-A.

Shikamaru menatap punggung Sasuke yang turun. Terdengar pula helaan nafas lelah dari Sasuke. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian ciuman di atap waktu itu. Dan seminggu pulalah, adegan kucing-kucingan ala Sasuke dan Naruto berlangsung.

Sebenarnya hanya Naruto saja yang selalu menghindar dari Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sering mencari sosok Naruto, meski tak pernah diungkapkannya.

"Dia pergi", Shikamaru melirik pojok belakang. Disana, seseorang dengan rambut kuning jabrik berusaha keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Terdengar beberapa suara gubrak dari Naruto. "Mau sampai kapan kau menghindarinya? Hahhhh merepotkan!"

Naruto tidak menjawab apapun. Pandangannya sendu terarah pada tempat dimana Sasuke tadi berdiri. Ia merunduk. Pikirannya kacau. Apa yang dilakukannya ini benar? Entahlah. Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Otaknya tidak pernah disetel untuk berpikir hal-hal yang menyangkut perasaan. Jangankan perasaan, mata pelajaran pun, otak Naruto selalu bebal.

"Oi Naruto! Kakashi-sensei mencarimu".

Seruan dari salah seorang temannya yang bertubuh gemuk dan membawa keripik, menyadarkan lamunan Naruto. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali seperti orang bingung. "Apa?"

"Kakashi-sensei mencarimu"

"Oh, terimakasih Chouji", Naruto berlari, ia sempat berbalik ke arah Shikamaru, "Arigatou Shika."

"Kh, mendokusai na..."

.

.

Disinilah Naruto. berhadapan dengan guru yang hampir seluruh wajahnya ditutupi masker abu-abu. Matanya meirik kesana kemari. Mengamatai hampir sertiap sudut ruang guru. Lalu beraih lagi pada Kakashi hanya untuk mendapatinya, masih menunduk mencari sesuatu.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak tahu, kenapa guru nyentrik itu memanggilnya. Setahunya, ia tidak pernah mencari masalah. Lagipula, dalam kelas pun Naruto tidak pernah mendapat nilai rendah untuk mata pelajarannya. Tapi, sekali lagi, Naruto tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Etooo... anoo sensei... ada apa kau mencariku?", Naruto ragu. Jemari kecoklatannya bersarang di kepala pirangnya. Ia juga ikut-ikutan merunduk. Mencari tahu apa sekiranya sang sensei cari sejak tadi.

"Ah, ketemu". Seperti ada efek _bling-bling_ di sekitar Kakashi. Matanya melengkung ke bawah. Tangannya menunjukan buku bersampul orange yang disinyalir sebagai buku mesum yang tak pernah absen dari tangannya. Sungguh, Naruto cengo luar biasa. Kalau boleh, mungkin sekarang ia sudah melongo. Huft.

"Oh Naruto ya. Kau sudah datang rupanya", kata Kakashi lagi. Ia mulai membuka buku yang masih disinyalir mesum itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah disini sejak tadi sensei", jawab Naruto kikuk. Mencuri pandang pada buku bersampul oren milik sang Hatake.

"Ara... benarkah?"

"Ya... sejak kau mencari buku –Naruto menunjuk buku orange milik Kakashi, itu."

"Ahahaha... kau ini. Baiklah, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Duduklah", Kakashi menarik kursi di sebelah mejanya. "Satu bulan lalu, kau ikut tes Universitas Suna?"

"Ah itu", kembali tangan Naruto bersarang di kepalanya. "Aku hanya coba-coba"

"Sungguh? Kau tahu kalau setiap tahun, Universitas Suna membuka jalur pendaftaran siswa berprestasi kan?"

"Ya, khusus untuk Fakultas Seni"

"Kau juga tahu bagaimana prosedur pendaftarannya kan? Mereka lebih memilih para pendaftar yang memang berbakat dibidang seni tertentu daripada hasil tes tertulisnya."

"Ya aku tahu. Karena itu aku mengirimkan karya lukisku untuk syarat pendaftaran jurusan Seni Lukis. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu yakin sensei."

"Hmmm, sayangnya, dua hari yang lalu ada surat panggilan untuk siswa SMA Konoha bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dari US". Kakashi memperlihatkan amplop putih dengan logo Universitas Suna. Membuat kedua bola biru Naruto hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kau... tidak bercanda kan, sensei?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda? Selamat ya, kau lolos"

"Oh, ini tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Ya, memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana mungkin, murid yang setiap hari selalu bolos dan berperingkat rendah sepertimu bisa lolos tes pertama Universitas Suna", Kakashi mengatakannya sambil lalu. Tak memedulikan Naruto yang melompat kegirangan. Mengacuhkan lirikan sebal para rekan kerja. Kembali berkutat dengan buku bersampul oren yang amat dicintainya.

"Kau terlihat meragukanku sensei. Tapi, astaga, aku sungguh tidak percaya"

"Hm", Kakashi kembali membuka buku bersampul orangenya. Ia lebih memilih membaca buku itu daripada melihat Naruto berjingkrak dengan euforianya. "Bawalah itu, kau akan membutuhkannya nanti"

"Eh?"

"Yang dibawah sana"

Naruto menghentikan acara jingkrak-jingkraknya. Ia melirik ke bawah, dimana ada tumpukan buku bersampul merah dengan judul 'Kumpulan Soal-soal Universitas Suna'. "Kau memberiku ini, sensei?"

"Hn, meski Fakutas Seni Suna lebih memilih mereka yang berbakat, bukan berarti nilai akademiknya dinomor duakan."

"Oh... arigatou sensei"

"Hn. Oh ya, sebenarnya bukan hanya kau yang mendaftar di Suna. Ada Gaara juga. Ia mendaftar dengan jalur beasiswa."

Mendengar nama Gaara, mimik muka Naruto sedikit berubah. "Benarkah?"

"Harusnya ia sudah datang."

"Sensei". Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Kakashi yang hendak kembali membuka buku mencurigakan miliknya.

Sosok Gaara berdiri di belakang Naruto.

.

.

Gaara dengan mimik muka yang ditahan untuk tidak meledak, meminta Naruto menemuinya di atap sekolah. Ia bersidekap. Punggungnya membelakangi Naruto. Menghempaskan nafas kasar sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menatap tajam mata biru laut itu.

Naruto bergerak kikuk. Berhadapan dengan salah seorang pemilik _death glare_ legendaris yang menyaingi Uchiha membuatnya sedikit takut. Beberapa kali ia meneguk ludah. Tenggorokannya sedikit kering akibat tegang. Naruto tidaklah terlalu akrab dengan bocah Sabaku di hadapannya. Mereka tidak pernah berada dalam kelas yang sama. Naruto mengenal Gaara karena dulunya ia adalah ketua dewan kesiswaan, selain karena ia teman akrab orang yang sejak dulu dicintainya. Sedangkan Gaara mengenal Naruto ketika acara festival sekolah tahun lalu. Saat itu Naruto adalah ketua kelas 2-C, yang mengajukan proposal untuk acara kelasnya.

Selama ini, tidak ada yang benar-benar mengusik pikiran Gaara. Tidak ada. Bagi Gaara, semua masalah selalu bisa dihadapi dengan kepala dingin. Ia lebih sering bertindak dengan logika daripada perasaan. Tapi kali ini, lain ceritanya. Gaara sudah ingin meledak. Ada banyak amarah yang berkumpul menyesaki dadanya. Siap ia keluarkan bila itu memang diperlukan. Dan yang berhasil membuat Gaara mati-matian menahan perasaanya adalah bocah blonde yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Sudah satu minggu ini, Sasuke bertingkah aneh. Ia lebih suka melamun. Sasuke memang pendiam, tapi ia tidak pernah sependiam ini. Apalagi jika bersamanya. Seminggu ini pula, tatapan cinta yang selalu ia dapat dari Sasuke menghilang. Bukannya Gaara tidak tahu. Ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

Ya, Gaara ada disana. Tepatnya di balik pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap sekolah. Menyaksikan semua yang dilakukan Naruto pada Sasuke dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Naruto mencium dan mengatakan perasaan pada kekasihnya. Membuatnya mati-matian menahan agar tak menghancurkan pintu dan menghajar Naruto saat itu juga. Memberinya beberapa pukulan karena berani menyentuh miliknya. Sasukenya.

"Katakan padaku Uzumaki, apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"

Deg. Gaara menatapnya tajam. Lebih tajam dari yang biasa ia dapatkan. Seolah Gaara ingin melubangi pikirannya. Naruto terdiam. Masih terdiam bahkan saat prtanyaan Gaara terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Katakan padaku Uzumaki, apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"

Posisi mereka masih sama. Saling berhadapan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Katakan padaku Uzumaki, apa kau mencintai Sasuke?". Tiga kali.

"Aku.. tidak menger.."

"Katakan padaku Uzumaki, apa kau mencintai Sasuke?". Empat kali.

"Katakan padaku Uzumaki, apa kau..."

"Ya!". Pertanyaan kelima Gaara tidak sempat ia selesaikan karena Naruto menyelanya. Saat ini mata biru itu bahkan berani menatap _jade_ -nya. Sudah tidak bisa lagi menyangkal. Naruto memang mencintai Sasukenya. "Aku mencintainya. Sangat!"

Mencoba tidak terpancing emosi Gaara kembali menghela nafas. Ia harus tetap berkepala dingin. Bukan caranya kalau mudah tersulut hanya karena ada orang lain yang mencoba mengusik miliknya. Bukan kali ini saja. Dulu bahkan ada orang yang berani meneror Sasuke karena pernyataan cintanya ditolak. Dan Gaara bisa mengatasi hal itu dengan kepala dingin. Ia tidak boleh terpancing.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mencintai atau sampai menyatakan perasaanmu padanya". Jeda. Gaara mendekat, "Tapi,". Ia berbisik tepat di telingan kanan Uzumaki, "jangan berani menyentuhnya". Gaara berbalik merasa jika urusannya dengan Naruto sudah berakhir saat ini.

Naruto masih di tempat semula. Tak bergerak barang seinchi pun dari sana. Angin yang menerpa atap SMA Konoha menerbangkan surai pirangnya. Matanya tak berkedip. Ada rasa marah disana, menyirat penuh ancaman.

"Heee... bagaimana kalau.. Sasuke yang membiarkanku menyentuhnya?". Nada sing a song itu mengalun begitu saja. Tanpa permisi menyapa indra pendengan Gaara. Membuatnya seketika menghentikan langkah. Meluruhkan niatnya yang ingin segera meninggalkan atap sekolah. Berbalik dan memeberi Naruto tatapan mematikannya secara cuma-cuma. "Sasuke bahkan tidak menolak saat aku menciumnya. Ia membiarkan lidahku menembusi pertahanannya, kau tahu?". Lagi. Nada suara Naruto yang membuatnya semakin mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Membuat jemarinya memutih karena amarah menguasai kepalanya. "Satu lagi, Sasuke menikmatinya. Sangat menik..."

BUAGH.

Kalimat terakhir Naruto terbang dibawa angin. Ia tersungkur dengan sudut bibir meneteskan darah. Gaara terengah. Amarahnya memuncak. Kalau bisa ia ingin sekali menghancurkan wajah menyebalkan Naruto. Dan hal itu memang ia lakukan. Menghantamkan tinjunya. Tepat mengenai pipi kanan Naruto. Dan pergi, setelah, "Jangan. Dekati. Sasuke!"

"Cih, sial!"

.

.

"Kau benar-benar menyeramkan ya?"

Gaara yang hendak melanjutkan langkahnya terhenti seketika. Seorang pemuda berwajah malas menghadang jalannya. Pemuda yang diyakininya sebagai komplotan si rambut pirang yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi dalang dari segala puncak amarahnya. Berdiri menyender pada dinding koridor dengan gaya khasnya. Tangan bersidekap di depan dada.

"Nara Shikamaru".

Entah kenapa, tapi pemuda jenius dari kelas 3-A itu menangkap ancaman dari kalimat yang baru saja Gaara keluarkan.

"Apa maumu?"

Kembali, kalimat tanya Gaara keluarkan dengan nada ancaman disetiap katanya. Tangan pemuda bersurai merah itu sudah mengepal. Siap melayangkan pukulan jika orang di hadapannya itu berniat membalas perbuatannya.

"Tidak ada!", jeda. Shikamaru kini menegakkan tubuhnya. Menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalau kau berpikir aku akan membalas perbuatanmu yang memukul Naruto, kau salah". Kini kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku celana. Suaranya masih sangat tenang. "Aku yakin kau tidak buta dengan semua yang sudah terjadi". Shikamaru berbalik. Meninggalkan Gaara yang kini terdiam tak mengerti maksud Shikamaru.

"Kenapa?"

Shikamaru berhenti mendadak. Memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati tatapan mematikan dari Gaara. Menelisik lebih jauh, rupa-rupanya genggaman tangan Gaara menguat. Mungkin satu atau dua pukulan lagi sampai amarahnya reda.

"Hn?", Shikamaru bertanya lewat gumama. Pasalanya si pria merah itu tak kunjung buka suara.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah begitu tenang?", Gaaa mendekat. "Bukankah kau juga sama?". Jeda. Membiarkan Shikamaru kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Aku tidak bodoh Nara. Selama ini, kau selalu memerhatikan Sasuke. Memang benar jika wajah mengantukmu bisa mengelabui semua orang, tapi tidak denganku". Gaara mencengkeram kerah seragam Shikamaru. Mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian berkata dengan berbisik, "Aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke. Aku membiarkanmu karena selama ini kau tidak menyentuhnya. Tapi... bukan berarti aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau mulai bertingkah untuk memisahkan kami berdua!"

Gaara melepas cengkeramannya. Membuat Shikamaru terhuyung ke belakang. "Camkan itu!", ancamnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang membelalakan mata.

"Oi!". Gaara sudah cukup jauh. Namun ia menyempatkan diri berhenti untuk mendengar apa yang ingin Shikamaru katakan. "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Lain kali datanglah ke kawasan Shin'ou.", katanya setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Kau akan tahu apa maksudku!"

Tak memedulikan ucapan Shikamaru, Gaara kembali melangkah. Shikamaru menghela nafas. Akhirnya rahasianya terbongkar. Padahal dengan wajah mengantuknya, bahkan Naruto yang bersabat dengannya sedari kanak-kanak tidak tahu kalau ia juga memendam rasa pada si Uchiha.

Memang benar. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika pesona Uchiha satu ini begitu memikat. Meski dengan wajah datar dan tampang yang selalu tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Tak membuatnya kehilangan pesona. Awalnya Shikamaru tidak terlalu memusingkan. Tapi berkat cerita-cerita Naruto mengenai kekagumannya pada Sasuke. membuat Shikamaru mau tak mau mulai memerhatikannya.

Dan begitulah. Cinta memang selalu 'jatuh' sembarangan.

.

.

"Kalau kau bertanya tentang lukaku, aku tidak mau menjawabnya".

Shikamaru meneliti wajah Naruto. Ada lebam biru di sudut bibirnya. Tahu darimana asal luka itu, Shikamaru bungkam. Memilih melirik ke arah lain, tepatnya pintu kelas mereka yang sedikit berderak. Mungkin angin... atau memang ada orang lain. Jawaban kedua membuat Shikamaru menampilkan seringai menyebalkan.

"Aku melihat Sabaku Gaara berjalan dengan dikelilingi aura menyeramkan", Shikamaru menolehkan matanya pada Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan lebam biru di sudut bibirnya. mengacuhkan sosok lain yang kini bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Naruto menelengkan wajahnya. Nyeri kembali dirasakan. Tangannya mengompres luka di sudut bibirnya dengan es yang entah ia dapat darimana. Menatap tidak mengerti pada pemuda nanas yang sejak tadi melempar tatapan menyelidiknya.

Shkamaru menghela nafas. Ia lupa kalau sahabat kentalnya memiliki kapasitas otak yang pas-pasan. Apalagi ditambah masalahnya dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang sejak seminggu lalu dihindarinya. Tambah bebal lah otak bodohnya. Bukan Shikamaru menjelekkan atau apa, memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu Shika?"

Tuh kan? OMG!

"Maksudku, luka itu menjelaskan mengapa hari ini Sabaku lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya."

"Haah...". Yakinlah kalau mulut Naruto saat ini muat dimasuki satu kepalan tangan. Mattaku...

"Sudahlah."

Kembali Shikamaru mengamati bagaimana es itu mengompres sudut bibir Naruto. Juga ringisan bocah blonde itu. Kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti, sebenarnya bukan hanya Sabaku Gaara saja yang beraura lebih suram dari biasanya. Naruto pun demikian. Mungkin bagi mereka yang tidak mengenal Naruto lebih dalam, tidak akan tahu kalau pemuda berisik yang biasanya ceria itu bisa sangat membahayakan seperti sekarang ini. Selama berteman dengan Naruto, Shikamaru baru kali ini melihat ekspresi semacam itu dari Naruto. Mata Naruto berkilat tajam. Seperti ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Pemuda jenius itu yakin, setidaknya ada retakan tembok disalah satu sudut sekolah ini.

"Hei Naruto"

"Hn?"

"Kita sudah hampir lulus, berarti sudah hampir tiga tahun kita sekolah disini".

"Lalu?"

"Kalau begitu, hampir tiga tahun juga kau menyukai Uchiha, kan?"

Seketika Naruto beralih menatap Shikamaru. Yang ditatap hanya menguap malas. Tidak sadar kalau hal itu membuat Naruto meringis sedih. Ada keheningan yang seolah berputar di sekelilingnya. Membuat sesak nafas. Bukan pertanyaan sulit, karena jawaban yang dibutuhkan hanya 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Tapi bagi yang menjawab...

"Kau tahu,", Shikamaru menguap lagi, "pertama kali bertemu dengannya adalah ketika aku membolos pelajaran pertama. Di atap sekolah. Aku melihatnya. Berdiri dekat pagar pembatas...". Naruto menerawang. Mencoba menggali kembali memori yang tak pernah hilang.

 _Flashback Naruto POV_

 _Aku melihatnya. Berdiri dekat pagar pembatas. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang berseragam sama denganku. Saat itu aku terpaku. Begitu sadar ternyata suka, begitu suka aku malah tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Aku memang tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi... aku senang. Aku senang melihat pemuda itu._

 _Kata orang, ada banyak alasan untuk jatuh cinta. Dari alasan klise sampai hal-hal berbau romantisme. Senyumnya lah, tatapan matanya lah, wajah cantiknya lah, hatinya lah dan masih banyak alasan lainnya. Pemuda itu memiliki segalanya. Wajah dingin itu menegaskan semuanya._

 _Dia memang tidak menunjukkan padaku senyuman menawannya. Bagaimana kepribadiannya. Tapi sekali lihat aku bisa tahu, betapa segaris senyum miliknya pasti sangat menawan. Dan hal itu memang benar. Ketika ia berbalik menatapku. Sejenak mata kami bertemu. Sebelum seulas senyum itu ia arahkan padaku sembari tubuhnya membungkuk. Kemudian pergi begitu saja._

 _Saat itu, aku hanya merasa sangat senang._

 _Flashback Naruto POV end_

"...aku juga tidak tahu, begitu sadar ternyata suka. Begitu suka tak bisa berhenti. Memang begitu kan, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi aku senang bisa menyukainya."

Shikamaru mendecih. Ia sudah tahu cerita itu. Cerita yang diulang setiap hari oleh Naruto ketika mereka masih ada di kelas satu. Waktu itu ia bahkan harus rela berpusing ria demi membantu Naruto mencari siapa pemuda yang dimaksud. Yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Si pemuda tampan yang langsung menarik perhatian baik siswa maupun siswi SMA Konoha ketika awal semester kelas 1.

"Dasar bodoh. Maa! Kurasa aku tidak perlu mencemaskanmu lagi". Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Ia menatap heran Shikamaru yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Membenamkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana seragamnya. Ia berujar.. "Tapi, sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang disana". Mata Naruto bergulir. Mengikuti gerakan dagu Shikamaru. Benar saja, di ambang pintu ruang kelasnya berdiri sosok orang yang dicintainya.

"Sasuke..."

.

.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu hanya diisi kecanggungan semata. Tidak ada yang berani buka suara. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto masih berpikir, kiranya pembicaraan apa yang pantas menjadi topik saat ini. Mata mereka pun tak saling pandang. Lebih memilih objek lain sebagai pengalih perhatian. Seperti meja atau papan tulis.

Awalnya, tidak sedikit pun terbesit di pikiran Sasuke untuk mengunjungi kelas Naruto. Tapi rupa-rupanya, tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi ia langsung melesat. Dan kakinya malah membawanya ke depan pintu kelas 3-A. Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa. Ketika matanya menemukan sosok yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya, ia malah tidak tahu harus apa. Padahal ada banyak pertanyaan yang belum sempat ia lontarkan semenjak insiden ciuman di atap sekolah. Mengingat itu, tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan mimik Sasuke terlihat khawatir. Belum sempat tangan kanannya terulur hendak menyentuh pundak Sasuke, Sasuke sudah berbalik menghadapnya. Alhasil mata keduanya kembali bertemu. Hening lagi beberapa detik, sebelum keduanya sadar dan akhirnya melepas kontak mereka.

"Maaf...". Naruto yang pertama kali buka suara demi pecahnya keheningan yang entah sudah berapa lama.

Sasuke kembali memandang Naruto. Tak sengaja manik kelamnya menangkap bekas lebam biru di sudut bibir pemuda itu. Kembali satu pertanyaan bersarang di hatinya.

"Kau bisa melupakannya", jeda. Posisi Naruto masih sama, kepala tak mau menoleh. "Waktu itu, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi. Lupakan jika aku pernah", jeda lagi. Sasuke menanti, kalimat selanjutnya yang sepertinya tak akan pernah keluar dari bibir Naruto. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dan entah kenapa, ia tidak suka.

"Anggap kalau aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Anggap kalau itu tak pernah terjadi".

Meski sudah menduganya, tetap saja Sasuke merasa terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto adalah tipe pemuda yang akan lari begitu saja. Setelah seminggu ini ia memenuhi kepala Sasuke, membuatnya dilanda kebingungan yang teramat sangat akan perasaannya saat ini. Tentu saja, amarahnya meluap. Belum pernah ia dipermainkan orang lain. Dan Naruto, pemuda yang baru beberapa bulan dikenalnya, dengan berani mempermainkannya.

"Kau benar. Anggap tak pernah terjadi". Sasuke menggantung kalimat selanjutnya. Kalau Naruto bisa mempermainkannya, maka ia juga bisa mempermainkan pemuda itu. "Karena selama ini aku juga tak pernah menganggap kalau itu adalah sebuah ciuman".

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya.

BRAK!

Naruto sadar ia telah membuat kesalahan besar.

.

.

Itu adalah kali terakhir Naruto bicara dengan Sasuke. Satu bulan menjelang ujian kelulusan. Semuanya berjalan normal. Naruto dengan kesibukannya dan Sasuke pun demikian. Ah! Bukan! Bukan sibuk sebenarnya. Alasan di balik itu semua hanyalah agar mereka tak saling memikirkan. Mengubur dalam-dalam rasa cinta yang sekian lama membara. Melupakannya dengan mengalihkan perhatian pada kertas-kertas ujian. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke tak lagi saling sapa. Benar-benar kembali seperti apa adanya. Saat mereka tak saling kenal. Saat mereka adalah dua orang asing yang hanya tahu nama saja. Padahal satu sekolah, satu angkatan. Dan mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir mereka bertatap muka.

Karena upacara kelulusan tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

.

.

Gaara berdiam di posisinya. Ia tatap pemuda berambut aneh itu lama. Pemuda yang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu tak lagi mau menatapnya. Menggulirkan kelereng hitam miliknya pada objek yang sekiranya dapat mengalihkan perhatian dari mata _jade_ Gaara. Menolak kontak apapun pada si pemuda Sabaku.

Sebagai orang yang bisa dibilang 'kenal' dekat dengan sang Uchiha, tentunya perubahan sekecil apapun akan cepat disadarinya. Dan itulah yang sekarang ini ia rasakan. Sasuke telah berubah.

"Tatap mataku Suke!", katanya pasrah. Tiga puluh menit yang bergulir dengan kegelisahan dibenak Gaara. Tiga puluh menit yang terasa mencekik tenggorokan.

 _Flashback_

Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan heran. Pemuda itu mematung di pintu masuk kawasan Shin'ou. Matanya menatap tajam tulisan besar yang menggantung disana. Mengabaikan pikirannya, ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Membawanya masuk. Mengitari stand-stand penjual makanan.

Senja mulai menampakkan dirinya. Remang kawasan Shin'ou akibat bias kejinggaan yang menyinari setiap celah disana. Ada begitu banyak stand yang sudah dicicipinya. Pun begitu banyak kenangan disetiap stand-nya. Sasuke masih termangu. Ia sudah tidak ada disana. Jiwanya berkelana pada beberapa bulan lalu. Ketika dirinya dan seorang pemuda pirang bergandengan tangan mengitari luasnya kawasan Shin'ou.

"Suke? Sasuke!"

Mengerjap bingung. Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sasuke beralih menatap sosok Gaara yang membalasnya dengan raut khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?", katanya kemudian. Tentu saja, melihat kekasihmu bermuram durja diacara kencannya pastilah membuat rasa khawatir di dada. Apalagi yang kau dapati adalah seorang Sasuke tengah memikirkan sesuatu entah apa. Padahal ujuan sudah terlewat seminggu yang lalu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf..."

"Kau yakin? Kalau kau tidak suka, kita bisa pergi dari sini?". Lagi suara lembut bernada kekhawatiran keluar dari si pemuda berambut merah.

"Hn. Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja". Dan hanya seutas kalimat tak meyakinkan yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan, tentunya dengan ketidakpercayaan sepenuhnya dari Gaara.

Mencoba tidak berpikir macam-macam, pria Sabaku itu menghela nafas. ia kembali menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Sasuke yang sempat terlepas. Tangan satunya membenarkan letak syal yang Sasuke kenakan hari itu. Hanya pengalih perhatian, agar Sasuke yakin bahwa Gaara percaya penuh padanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita akan menonton acara pentas seni. Kau pasti suka".

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Gaara kembali menarik Sasuke. Menyalip beberapa pejalan kaki yang juga tengah mengunjungi kawasan Shin'ou. Sedang Sasuke, pikirannya kembali berkelana ke beberapa bulan lalu.

 _Flashback end_

Disinilah mereka, di atap gedung yang sama dengan yang pernah Sasuke kunjungi. Atap gedung yang sekelilingnya membiaskan warna senja sore itu. Atap gedung yang menjadi tempat dimana ia mempertanyakan siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang ia cintai. Karena disanalah, Sasuke untuk kali pertama jatuh pada sosok selain Gaara.

Kejadian kali ini pun sama. Dimana Sasuke berdiri tepat empat meter di depan panggung. Mendengarkan kata-kata sang MC yang mengajak para penonton memberikan tepuk tangan yang gemuruh untuk penampilan seseorang. Bedanya, ia tidak sendir melainkan ada Gaara yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Dan jujur saja, Sasuke sedikit... entahlah, mungkin merasa aneh.

Tepat ketika pemuda berambut pirang muncul dengan gitar yang sama, yang pernah ia gunakan untuk bernyanyi beberapa bulan lalu. Tanpa sengaja mata keduanya bertemu. Untuk kali pertama sejak mereka menjadi asing satu sama lain. Dan begitu sang MC mempersilakan pemuda di atas panggung itu untuk menyihir penonton dengan suaranya, Sasuke berpaling. Dia tidak ingin lagi jatuh untuk kali kedua.

Gaara menyadarinya. Tentu saja, ia sadar bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke berubah meski tidak kentara. Ia juga menyadari bagaimana Sasuke melepas kontak yang terjadi beberapa detik itu. apalagi ketika tautan jemari Sasuke terlepas dari gengamannya, rasanya kalau tangan itu tak mungkin ia genggam lagi.

"Sasuke?".

Intro dimainkan, suara merdu bergema disana. Senyap melanda atap bangunan tempat mereka berdiri menyaksikan pertunjukkan.

 _Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

 _Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_

 _Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

 _Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_

"Sasuke?".

Lagu masih mengalun. Musik pengiring dari dawai-dawai gitar dan teman-temannya melingkupi setiap sudut gedung. Memenuhinya dengan segala sesuatu yang coba disampaikan oleh penyanyi kepada para penonton.

 _Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka_

 _Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da_

 _Donna ni negai nozomou ga_

 _Kono sekai ni wa kaerareru mono ga takusan aru darou_

 _Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa_

 _Dare ni mo kaerareru shinjitsu dakara_

"Sasuke!".

Bersamaan dengan panggilan Gaara yang ketiga lah, ia berbalik. Tersentak. Dan begitu mendapati jade Gaara yang menatapnya begitu intens, rasa bersalah muncul dihatinya. Alasannya? Karena laki-laki itu kini tak terpantul dari mata hitamnya.

Atmosfir keheningan perlahan mendominasi.

 _Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai_

 _Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru_

 _Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

 _Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_

 _Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

 _Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da_

 _Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo_

 _Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da_

Masih diam. Mata itu seolah enggan untuk balas menatapnya. Gaara tahu alasan mengapa kelereng hitam Sasuke bergulir kesana kemari. Ketiadaan cinta yang bersarang disana untuknya. Semuanya sudah benar-benar berubah. Pemuda itu bukan lagi Sasukenya.

" _Sou ka_ ", seolah hening yang begitu lama ini tak membuatnya enggan bicara. Ia melanjutkan, "apa aku sudah kalah? Apa aku tak bisa lagi ada disana? Di matamu?"

Alunan musik itu semakin memuncak. Sebagian penonton terkesiap.

 _Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne_

 _Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi_

 _Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte_

 _Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi_

 _Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to_

Sasuke tersentak. Sedikit banyak ia tidak mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Gaara. Untuk sekian detik kembali hening merajai keduanya. Membiarkan helai-helai angin membelai dua wajah seputih porselain mereka. Menggetarkan kulit, mengirim hawa dingin malam itu.

"Sekali lagi! Biarkan aku memilikimu sekali lagi, Sasuke".

Entah dorongan darimana. Tangan Gaara menangkup pipi Sasuke. Membawa wajah itu mendekat. Membuat mereka akhirnya bertatapan. Dan Sasuke merasa kalau dirinya tak boleh menolak sentuhan Gaara. Ia pasrah saja. Membiarkan bibirnya dipagut mesra oleh kekasihnya. Membuainya. Membuatnya kembali mengecap rasa manis sebuah ciuman.

 _Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou_

 _na me wo shite ita boku_

 _Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai_

 _Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo_

 _Kurikaeshite wa hitori bocchi wo iyagatte_

 _Ano hi no boku wa mukizu no mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita_

Tapi, tidak! Bukan Gaara yang saat ini ada dibenaknya. Melainkan sosok lain yang juga meruntuhkan hatinya. Sosok yang mati-matian ia singkirkan dari pikirannya. Namun malam ini, runtuh sudah. Dikawasan Shin'ou, tepatnya dimana Sasuke jatuh pada pesona sosok itu, pertahanannya jebol. Digilas oleh lumatan bibir Gaara yang menuntut.

 _Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou_

 _Tsutaenaka naranai koto ga aru_

 _Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

 _Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte_

 _Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte_

 _Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da_

 _Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru_

 _Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa_

 _ **Sen No Yoru Wo Koete - AquaTimez**_

.

.

Naruto meradang. Tepat empat meter dari panggung tempatnya berdiri. Ia melihatnya. Hati kecilnya berteriak agar ia berlari. Tapi logikanya berkata kalau ialah yang menjadikan semuanya seperti ini. Dialah yang akhirnya mengundurkan diri. Dialah yang dengan mulutnya sendiri berkata pada Sasuke untuk melupakan semuanya. Akhirnya, dia pula lah yang kini menyesal.

Lagu telah usai. Tepuk tangan riuh membahana di tempat itu. Memenuhi langit senja dengan sorak sorai penonton yang menikmati saat-saat dimana hati mereka menyatu dalam alunan musik syahdu yang dipersembahkan Naruto.

Hanya saja... mereka tidak tahu. Jika sang persembahan kini meredam pilu. Menahannya sedalam mungkin. Menguburnya jauh dalam dasar hati. Mencoba melupakan suatu hal yang sejak awal memang harus dilupakan. Karena itulah yang memang kini ia lakukan. Melukai hatinya sendiri.

Dan tanpa sadar, si pemuda bermata biru yang kini meneteskan pertahanannya dalam bentuk air mata itu. Pun menyakiti beberapa hati yang lain.

.

.

Shikamaru berdiri di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan tangga. Bersidekap dada menanti usainya acara. Pikirannya kalut. Sengaja atau tidak dirinya kini telah terlibat dalam jalinan rumit yang dinamakan cinta. Memang benar, kalau ia tidak terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang seperti itu. Namun, melihat semua di balik layar malah semakin membuatnya merasa tersingkirkan.

Lagi pula, sejak awal ia memang seharusnya tak bermain dengan perasaan. Baik perasaan Naruto, Gaara, maupun Sasuke. Satu lagi... perasaannya sendiri. Yang kini terluka tanpa sebab. Hanya karena pemandangan yang seharusnya ia tahu akan jadi seperti ini.

Kini ia tahu. Bahkan sebelum berperang pun, Shikamaru telah kalah. Tanpa sempat mengangkat senjata. Tanpa sempat dekat dengan orang yang ia sadari jadi cinta pertamanya. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang kalah karena telah maju berperang. Shikamaru hanya seorang pengecut yang berada di punggung sahabatnya. Mencoba membantunya padahal hati luar biasa geram. Mendengar segala curahan hati yang malah makin memanaskan perasaan.

Shikamaru sadar, dirinya tak lebih dari ular berbisa. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk membantu sekuat tenaga. Dua orang yang mungkin 'belum' menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Menyatukan dua orang bodoh yang tenggelam dalam ego masing-masing.

Hanya itu yang kini bisa ia lakukan. Dan lagi setidaknya di antara mereka berempat, dua orang bisa mengantongi kebahagian.

.

.

Gaara melangkah kecil. Helai-helai nafasnya tertinggal jauh di belakang sana. Ia telah sendiri. Menelusuri jalanan ramai yang membuatnya semakin terasing malam ini. Kecamuk dalam hatinya membuat ia berpikir berkali-kali. Apakah melepas Sasuke adalah tepat? Rasa cinta yang terpendam sejak lama, sampai akhirnya ia bisa menyatakan dan menepis jarak persahabatan diantara mereka. Semua itu adalah mimpinya. Keinginannya sebagai laki-laki yang mencintai. Keegoisan tersendiri yang mengatasnamakan rasa nyaman sehingga Sasuke menerimanya. Tapi benarkah demikian? Lalu mengapa sosoknya mudah tersingkir hanya dalam beberapa bulan Sasuke mengenal pemuda lain?

Gaara tidak mengerti. Terlalu rumit untuk urasan seperti ini. Kepalanya sudah penuh oleh sosok Sasuke yang saat ini tak lagi melihatnya sebagai lelaki. Hanya sebatas sahabat masa kecil. Dan apakah Gaara menyesal? Tidak! Hanya saja...

Susah dijelaskan. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, menjadi satu sosok penting bagi Sasuke itu sudah cukup baginya. Meski hanya berlebel sahabat. Ya, mungkin sudah cukup!

Dan lagi, dirinya masih punya banyak waktu untuk mencari cinta yang lain. Untuk saat ini, biarlah seorang Sabaku Gaara tenggelam dalam rasa sakit keran mencintai. Gaara tersenyum sendu.

.

.

Sasuke termangu. Kini ia sendirian. Duduk dengan sebuah jaket yang Gaara berikan padanya. Gaara sudah pergi sejak tiga puluh menit lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun setelah mengantarnya sampai di halte.

" _Sekali lagi! Biarkan aku memilikimu sekali lagi, Sasuke"._

Kalimat Gaara saat mereka menyaksikan pertunjukkan masih terngiang. Memenuhi pikiran Sasuke dengan segala kemelut yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia sadar. Akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan sang kekasih merangkap sahabat memang merenggang. Sasuke perlahan mulai menjauh. Entah karena apa. tapi dalam hati ia selalu terusik. Setiap bersama Gaara selalu terasa berbeda. padahal perlakuan Gaara padanya tak pernah berubah. Sejak mereka masih berteman sampai mereka menjalin hubungan percintaan.

Tapi, apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini? Sasuke tidak mengerti. Rasa nyaman itu masih ada. Tapi ada hal lain yang mengusik kebersamaannya dengan pemuda Sabaku. Sosok lain yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu tidurnya. Yang selalu melintas ketika ia tengah duduk berdua dengan Gaara.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Entah mengapa nama itu terus saja berputar dalam kepalanya. Sosoknya, tingkah lakunya. Dan yang terakhir, adalah perbuatannya beberapa saat lalu. Di atap sekolah.

Sasuke menunduk. Apa yang ia lakukan benar. Melepas genggaman tangan Gaara? Dan kembali menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengannya? Tapi apa mungkin bisa seperi itu? setelah dirinya kini melukai perasaan pemuda berambut merah itu, dirinya tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana. Dalam hatinya sendiri pun ia tidak yakin. Kalau semua akan kembali seperti semula. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Belum lagi perasaannya kini tak menentu. Sasuke tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Jika ia pun terluka kala onix kelamnya bertemu pandang dengan kilau biru Naruto. Mata biru itu! Mata yang menyiratkan kesakitan teramat sangat. Cemburu. Dan... kekalahan...

.

.

-silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan-

.

.

*sekedar cuap-cuap:

Makasih buat semua yang udah review fic ini, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu...

Animers Lawliet: haha maaf... tapi fic ini rencananya Cuma nyampe chap 4 jadi y adegan rebutannya ga banyak

Lady Spain: apa chap ini sudah menjelaskan?

SapphierOnyx Namiuchimaki: Shika sama Naru murni temenan, dan ya... karena Sapphier-san tanya Shika gebetannya siapa... eng ing eng... disini saya bikin Shika juga suka sama Suke... maaf kalau gak suka.. tapi saya mah bingung jadi ya seperti itulah... #ngomong apa

NS Lovers: Neji gak muncul... maaf y...

yassir2374: apa iya? Hehehe jadi malu... makasih...

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: haha iya... apa galaunya Suke udah ngena?

Collin Blown YJ: aishhh baper kenapa?

dieNsL: maaf banget tapi karena alurnya cepet dan ini berakhir di chap 4 jadi ya... Sasu nggak saya bikin cemburu... tapi lebih ke galaunya... hehe makasih...

Hatsuki Anita Ant mainstream: ini udah update kok

guestnya guest: ini udah update kok

: nasib gaara... gimana ya? Makasih udah mau nunggu fic saya yang satu ini...

rena mitsouko: makasih...

udah segitu dulu makasih buat semuanya dan semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan #kecupsayang #muachhh...


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Sesekali matanya melirik ke belakang. Meneliti apakah para 'pengikutnya' masih ada. Yang dimaksud 'pengikut' disini adalah benar-benar pebgikut. Mereka dengan nafsu yang begitu membara dan juga semangat juang yang seolah tak pernah turun. Mengejar pemuda berambut pirang ini, seolah ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

Pengikut bergender wanita itu mengikuti Naruto sejak sang pirang keluar dari kelasnya. Wanita-wanita yang berubah mengganas itu, menghadang Naruto dan membombardirnya dengan setumpuk _kancing kemeja._ Yang menurut Naruto sangat sangat sangaaaat menyilaukan mata. Ya, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi semua siswa kelas 3 SMA Konoha.

Dan tradisi mengenai kancing kemeja nomor dua yang diberikan untuk seseorang yang spesial sudah mengakar di benak masing-masing siswa. Khususnya perempuan. Tidak salah sebenarnya dengan tradisi seperti itu. yang salah di sini adalah, kegilaan para wanita yang membombardirnya dengan kancing mereka. apa dengan hal itu Naruto akan mengingat tiap-tiap wajah mereka? Apalagi dengan tanga-tangan centil itu yang terlalu bernafsu mencomot kancing kemejanya. Naruto harus ekstra melindungi diri dari terkaman-terkaman mereka.

Baiklah, kembali ke cerita. Dimana Naruto masih berlari di sepanjang koridor lantai dua.

Sesekali matanya melirik ke belakang. Naruto belok kanan mereka belok kanan. Naruto belok kiri, mereka pun belok kiri. Jangan-jangan kalau Naruto terjun dari lantai dua, mereka juga akan terjun juga.

Karena itulah, saat mata birunya menangkap adanya tangga ia langsung tancap gas. Ia menuruni tangga dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Tidak peduli kalau ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut _nyeleneh_ nya berjalan berlawanan arah. Otaknya berteriak untuk segera pergi mengungsi dari terkaman wanita-wanita haus darah di belakangnya.

Tapi tunggu!

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa _de javu_ dengan kejadian ini. Di mana ia berlari di sepanjang koridor lantai dua. Kemudian berbelok ke arah tangga. Dan kaki jenjang bak atlit itu terserimpet(?) kakinya sendiri. Membuat tubuhnya limbung ke depan.

Benar.

Naruto pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Jauh. Jauh saat ia baru beberapa bulan ada di bangku kelas tiga SMA. Awal dari segala peristiwa yang membuatnya dekat dengan seorang pemuda keturunan Uchiha.

Ya, Uchiha. Pemuda bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha yang kini berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Tanpa sadar jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Sangat kencang melebihi tarikan nafasnya. Sedikitnya ia berharap kejadian yang lalu kembali terulang. Dan saat posisi mereka semakin dekat. Saat Naruto kemali terserimpet kakinya sendiri. Saat kejadian yang lalu hampir terulang kembali...

Saat itulah, Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa sapaan atau sekedar lirikan. Pemuda itu hanya lewat tepat di sampingnya. Membiarkan Naruto dikejar wanita buas yang mengaku penggemar setianya.

Sedang Naruto, melebarkan matanya. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kejadian yang sama tidak mungkin terulang dalam dua waktu yang berbeda. Apa yang ia harapkan? Dirinya lah yang pertama kali membentangkan jarak diantara mereka. Menghapus kedekatan yang pernah tercipta. Meminta orang terkasihnya untuk melupakan semua yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Padahal butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menyingkat jarak. Dan dengan seenaknya Naruto memutus ikatan tak kasat mata yang perlahan membelit hati keduanya.

Uzumaki Naruto. Dia mengakui kalau ia bodoh untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

 **ATAP**

-Naruto Sasuke-

-Masashi Kishimoto-

-af-

.

.

 **Sebuah Pengakuan**

.

.

.

Kata orang, cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Mencoba ikhlas merelakan yang dicintai bersama orang lain, sakitnya sampai ke jantung. Meremukkan dada, membuat susah nafas. Dan Naruto merasakannya.

Gejala patah hati kini menggerogoti jiwanya. Kepalanya selalu mau pecah jika memikirkan nasib cintanya. Belum lah ia tahu bagaimana nasib pernyataan cintanya, tapi dirinya terpaksa mundur dari lahan peperangan. Nyalinya ciut tiap kali memikirkan bagaimana Sasuke dengan sang Sabaku. Mereka terlihat teramat serasi. Gaara yang mencintai Sasuke. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Sedang Naruto, ia hanya orang luar yang takdirnya harus mengenal sang Uchiha muda. Memendam rasa dan berakhir sakit hatinya. Mengapa? Karena cinta itu jatuh sembarangan. Siapa sangka kalau ia harus bertemu Sasuke di pertengahan kelas 1 SMA? Dan mengapa juga ia langsung jatuh cinta pada pemuda bermuka tembok namun memesona itu? sekali lagi takdir yang bicara. Naruto hanya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Menurutnya.

Namun, secarik kertas yang ditemukannya tergeletak di atas meja yang selama setahun terakhir itu ditempatinya membuat matanya membelalak. Nama Uchiha Sasuke tertera di kalimat paling akhir dalam rentetan kata yang menghiasi kertas itu.

 _Aku menunggumu di atap sekolah_

 _-Uchiha Sasuke-_

Begitu bunyinya. Naruto heran bercampur bimbang. Benarkah itu Sasuke? Atau hanya surat iseng kiriman Shikamaru untuk sekadar menghiburnya? Entahlah.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak akan datang". Suara Shikamaru merasuki pendengaran Gaara. Mata jadenya melirik malas pada pemuda malas yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Asal tahu saja, Naruto ahlinya dalam melarikan diri".

Gaara akui itu. Bocah blonde yang menjadi sumber kegusaran sahabat berharganya adalah orang yang pandai melarikan diri dari masalah yang dibuatnya. Setelah membuat ia harus melepas Sasuke, sekarang bocah itu malah entah dimana. Tak mau bertanggung jawab. Naruto, tak setangguh kelihatannya. Bocah blonde itu benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Aku tahu itu".

"Lalu mengapa kau tetap mengirim surat atas nama Uchiha Sasuke pada Naruto?", Shikamaru bertanya heran. Rencana ini telah diketahuinya jauh hari sebelum upacara kelulusan. Dan detik itu juga ia sudah memeringatkan Gaara kalau cara klasik macam surat yang di letakkan di atas meja tidak akan membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Yang ada malah Naruto semakin menghindari si Uchiha. Dan masalah ini tidak akan selesai tepat pada waktunya. "Aku heran, mengapa orang sepintar dirimu mau mengurusi hal merepotkan seperti itu?".

Dengan gerakan super cepat, Gaara menatap sosok Shikamaru yang kini menguap malas. Mendesahkan nafas. Akhir-akhir ini ia juga bingung mengapa dirinya terlalu memikirkan nasib cinta orang lain, padahal cintanya sendiri terbang tak dapat diraih.

Menguap sekali lagi, Shikamaru kembali bertanya. "Mengapa kau tidak menyerah tentang Naruto dan Sasuke? Bukankah kau juga mencintai pemuda itu? Tidakkah kau ingin membuatnya kembali ke sisimu?"

Tercengang akan pertanyaan Shikamaru. Benar juga, kenapa ia tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sasuke kembali? Atau mungkin karena di mata Sasuke ia tidak lagi dipandang dengan cara yang sama? Lagi pula banyak cara untuk mencintai seseorang, tidak harus dengan memilikinya. Beraneka macam rasa cinta bisa kita berikan pada sang pujaan. Begitu pun rasa cinta layaknya seorang sahabat. Itulah yang Gaara pikirkan ketika dirinya melepas Sasuke. Hal itu membuat ia menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Bukan caraku memaksakan perasaan pada orang yang jelas menyukai orang lain", jawabnya. Giliran Shikamaru yang terpana. Pemuda itu tak sekaku kelihatannya. Ada kelembutan yang menguar dari untaian katanya. Mungkin karena itu berhubungan dengan sang Uchiha.

Tersenyum, Shikamaru beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku akan membantumu mencari Naruto. Kau cari Sasuke, dan kita bertemu di atap".

Gaar menggeleng. Membuat pemuda Nara mengerenyitkan dahi tanda bingung. Bukannya si Sabaku yang berniat menyatukan Sasuke dan Naruto? Kenapa ia menolak pertolongan Shikamaru? "Aku saja yang cari Naruto. Kau cari Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu dia lari ke mana. Kau bisa mencarinya di kelas atau di atap sekolah. Mungkin berdiam diri meratapi nasib. Kupercayakan Sasuke padamu, kalau dia menolak seret saja", katanya lagi yang membuat Shikamaru tambah tidak mengerti.

Kini Gaara yang beranjak. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih termenung memikirkan perkataannya. Mata kuacinya membelalak, begitu ia menangkap maksud bocah Sabaku itu. dia... tidak bermaksud memberinya kesempatan kan? Ini terlalu merepotkan baginya. "Mendokusai na...", helanya.

.

.

.

Waktu serasa bergerak lebih lambat, tiap ketukannya selalu terdengar berirama. Setengah jam sudah dilalui Sasuke dengan keheningan. Upacara kelulusan usai sudah, teman-temannya pun banyak yang memilih pulang. Euforia perpisahan mereka lakukan sebelum upacara dimulai. Jadi mungkin rasa lelah menghampiri. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Ketika sebuah surat di atas mejanya menyita perhatian. Surat dengan tulisan rapi yang sangat Sasuke sangsikan. Pasalnya hal yang seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat kondisinya sekarang.

 _Aku menunggumu di atap sekolah_

 _-Uzumaki Naruto-_

Merematnya. Bingung melanda pikiran. Akankah ia datang atau menganggap kalau surat itu hanya gurauan. Naruto sudah memutuskan kedekatan mereka. Jadi Sasuke tidak perlu berharap banyak. Memnag hatinya sudah tertawan, tapi jika ia akhirnya memperoleh penolakan, untuk apa ia bertahan dengan cinta yang hanya sebelah. Harga dirinya bisa tercoreng. Sesuatu yang amat dijunjung tinggi keluarganya. Meskipun dalam praktik keseharian, penolakan semacam ini bukan hal baru di kalangan remaja, tapi di keluarga Uchiha hal itu sedikit banyak tidak bisa diterima.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke melihat pada deretan kalimat yang tertera dalam surat itu. Hatinya bimbang. Sasuke tidak ingin penolakan. Rasa sakit yang dideritanya akan susah hilang. Tapi jika hal ini tidak segera diluruskan, mungkin hatinya juga akan terluka. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Setidaknya ia ingin menyampaikan perasaan. Masa bodoh dengan marga Uchiha. Namun, lagi-lagi, bayangan dirinya akan ditolak membuat jantungnya berdenyut lebih menyakitkan.

Mengapa? Mengapa cintanya serumit ini? Naruto sialan!

Membenturkan dahi. Sasuke sukses jadi orang lain hari ini. Pikirannya benar-benar bingung. Tidak biasanya ia harus mencampuradukan antara logika dan perasaan. Bukan gayanya ia harus kehilangan ketenangan. Semua ini karena seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi, Sasuke kini beranjak dari tempatnya. Menuju ke lokasi janjian. Apapun nanti hasilnya, kalau Naruto menolak paksa saja dia.

.

.

.

Mencari Naruto tidaklah sulit. Bocah itu memang pandai melarikan diri, namun tak pandai bersembunyi. Gaara tidak perlu mengelilingi seisi sekolah hanya untuk mencari pemuda blonde itu. Cukup datangi saja kelasnya. Maka kau akan menemukan si penyandang marga Uzumaki itu sedang bergalau ria.

"Ck!", Gaara berdecak, menolehkan pemilik mata biru itu pada si surai merah. "Kupikir bukan saatnya dirimu menangisi keadaan", katanya kemudia. Namun Naruto tak bereaksi. Wajahnya kembali berkutat pada sesuatu yang diremas tangannya. Berusaha tidak peduli akan kehadiran Gaara yang jelas mengganggu acara melamunnya. "Berhentilah jadi pengecut dan tunjukan dirimu!".

Jengah. Sabaku Gaara akhirnya mengambil langkah. Perlahan posisinya berubah, semula yang ada di ambang pintu kini mendekati tempat Naruto melamun. Naruto sendiri masih diam, meski remasan tangannya kian menguat. Kalau saja... kalau saja Naruto sedikit punya keberanian, mungkin nasib cintanya tidak akan demikian runyam.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan kalau aku sudah melepaskan Sasuke, baru kaumau turun tangan?", kata Gaara sambil lalu. Dirinya sudah berada tepat di samping Naruto.

Mendengar itu, mata Naruto memebelalak. Apa telinganya sedang bermasalah? Sepertinya tidak. Indra pendengarannya masih normal. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau dia salah dengar. Atau dirinya tengah berimajinasi?

"Kalau kau berpikir aku berbohong atau kau yang sedang berkhayal kau salah. Aku memang sudah melepaskan Sasuke, beberapa bulan lalu".

Barulah Naruto yakin kalau sang Sabaku memang berkata seperti apa yang didengarnya. "Kenapa?", hanya itu yang Naruto ucapkan. Dia masih terkejut dan tak tahu mau berkata apa.

Sejenak Gaara berpikir. Posenya sedikit unik. Dahinya berkerut, tapi karena alisnya yang terlalu sedikit dan matanya yang ber-eyeliner, Gaara malah terlihat menyeramkan. "Kalau kau bertanya, mungkin karena dirimu."

Naruto bingung. Mengapa putusnya Gaara dengan Sasuke harus karena dirinya? Tidak sadarkah ia, kalau dirinya sudah membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta terlalu dalam.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menemui Sasuke dan nyatakan perasaanmu padanya".

Untuk beberapa saat kemudian, keheningan melingkupi dua pemuda yang masih saling pandang itu. Naruto mencoba mencari kejujuran dari kalimat Gaara. Sedang Gaara mencoba menyampaikan kejujuran yang sebenarnya. Tidak perlu memakan waktu lebih banyak karena keduanya langsung memutus kontak begitu apa yang mereka cari dari masing-masing lawan bicara sudah di dapat.

"Kalau semuanya semudah itu, kurasa aku tidak akan berada disini". Naruto meletakkan kertas yang sedari tadi dirematnya. Memperlihatkan pada Gaara bahwa ia baru saja mendapat pesan dari seseorang. "Bahkan mungkin kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menulis surat untukku".

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. karena seorang Uchiha tidak akan melakukan hal semacam ini. Kurasa..."

Gaara tertawa renyah. Tawa yang baru kali ini di dengar Naruto. Suranya merdu, dan menenangkan. Pantas saja lelaki itu jadi idola banyak wanita, wajahnya terlihat lebih menawan jika sering tertawa seperti sekarang.

"Kalau begitu bukankah lebih baik kau datang ke atap saja. Siapa tahu Sasuke benar ada disana." Gaara berbalik. Langkahnya bergema di penjuru ruang kelas yang memang sudah sepi itu. Namun, tepat di ambang itu ia berhenti. Hanya untuk mengatakan, "Nayatakan perasaanmu padanya. Sebelum benar terlambat dan kau akan lebih menyesal dari sekarang".

Sepeninggal Gaara, Naruto terdiam. Mencerna maksud dari pemuda Sabaku itu. Ia tahu penyesalan itu pasti akan datang padanya, tapi untuk menyatakan perasaannya lagi, disaat seperti ini ia pikir hal itu tidak tepat. Karena Naruto masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika bertemu dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, mencari seorang Sasuke bukan perkara sulit. Apalagi untuk jenius sepertinya. Tapi nyatanya, hari ini Nara Shikamaru harus mengakui kalau ia terlihat lebih bodoh dari biasanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus mengitari seisi sekolah dua kali hanya untuk menemukan Sasuke. Jika dipikir logis, hal itu tidak perlu. Sasuke pasti akan selalu memilih atap sekolah sebagai tempat pelariannya. Hanya bagaimana bilangnya ya, sepertinya kata-kata Gaara sedikit banyak memengaruhi kinerja otak Shikamaru. Oleh karena itu, opsi atap sekolah seolah terlewat begitu saja dari daftar pencariannya. Dan begitu dirinya menemukan Sasuke tengah termenung di atap sekolah, Shikamaru resmi merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Suara gebrakan pintu yang disusul dengan hela nafas kasar oleh objek yang tak disangkanya sontak membuat Sasuke membelalakan mata. Tidak tahu hendak berkata apa. Mana mungkin ia bertanya 'apa yang kau lakukan?', jika sang objek sudah menguncinya dengan tatapan yang berteriak 'akhirnya aku menemukanmu'. Jadi, Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari mengamati seorang Shikamaru Nara menghirup rakus oksigen di sekitarnya.

Sampai pada detik kesepuluh, barulah pemuda bermanik kuaci itu sanggup untuk berlaku lebih normal. Tubuhnya ditegapkan. Dirinya melangkah perlahan, tapi pintu dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. matanya memaku sosok Sasuke yang tergugu, meski sirat kebingungan tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Aku tahu aku bertingkah bodoh. Tapi bisakah kau hentikan tatapanmu itu, Uchiha?", katanya terus melangkah. Mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Sasuke masih bergeming. Tidak mau buka suara. Toh Shikamaru sepertinya bisa menebak apa yang hendak dikatakannnya. Terbukti dari, "Mengelilingi sekolah hanya untuk mencarimu, dan ternyata kau malah ada disini. Bukankah terdengar tidak seperti diriku?"

Sasuke membuang muka, tak mau menatap balik Shikamaru yang kini menghujaminya dengan ekspresi entah apa. Jujur, Sasuke sedikit tidak nyaman.

Keheningan menjadi pembatas anatar Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tiada yang bergerak dari posisi semula sampai beberapa menit berlalu. Mereka berdua seolah lupa dengan adanya sosok lain di sana. Sampai deru angin menyapa keduanya. Sampai saat itu tidak ada yang bergerak.

Pun begitu waktu seakan berhenti sejenak, tak satu pun dari mereka yang mencoba mencairkan keheningan yang di rasa menyiksa –bagi salah satu pihak. Shikamaru kini hanya berfokus memandang keseluruhan sosok Sasuke. Dari kepala hingga kaki. Bahkan sedikit banyak perubahan mimik wajah yang beberapa kali terjadi, tak lepas dari pengawasan si mata kuaci.

Hening yang begitu membosankan itu akhirnya dihempas dengus nafas Shikamaru. Dengan sedikit gerakan memasukan tangan kanan ke saku celana, ia berujar. Mencoba menarik atensi pemuda satunya.

"Kau tidak bosan, Uchiha?". Jeda. Shikamaru menelisik perubahan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak terjadi. Ia melanjutkan sembari mengubah posisi. Kini pemuda bermarga Nara itu membuang pandangan pada langit biru di atas sana. Mengingatkannya akan sahabat yang juga dilanda masalah asmara. "Sampai kapan kalian bersembunyi. Cinta kalian tidak akan bersemi kalau terus seperti ini!"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dihirupnya nafas sedalam yang ia bisa. Mata hitam pekatnya memejam. Membuat Shikamaru kembali mendengus menghadapi keterdiaman sang Uchiha muda.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat kelemahanmu. Apa kebodohan Naruto sangat memengaruhimu?"

"Kurasa kau benar, karena jika tidak untuk apa aku dengan bodohnya ada di sini dan menunggunya?"

Shikamaru membelalak. Tak menyangka jika Sasuke benar-benar menuruti isi dari surat atas nama Naruto itu. Mengingat kepintarannya, hal itu tidak mungkin. Paling tidak Sasuke bisa berpikir puluhan kali sebelum menyanggupi permintaan dari seseorang yang jelas hanya menggunakan nama Naruto untuk membawanya ke tempat ini. Tapi nyatanya, Sasuke ada di tempat ini bukan untuk menenangkan diri seperti biasanya, ia menunggu kedatangan Naruto yang entah sampai kapan.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau akan melakukan hal ini. Naruto jelas bukan orang yang akan dengan gampanngnya mengirim surat dan memintaku menemuinya di sini, kan?", lanjutnya. Tidak kentara sih, namun raut wajah itu menyendu. Matanya juga tak setajam sebelumnya. Membuat pemuda lain yang ada di sana menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang mudah dijungkirbalikkan perasaannya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Naruto benar-benar kurang ajar, batinnya. Berani sekali bocah itu mempermainkan sosok seangkuh Sasuke. aSmpai jatuh dan remuk seperti sekarang ini. Pemandangan seperti yang jarang Shikamaru lihat. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto membuat Sasuke dilanda kegalauan yang sangat. satu yang ia pahami sekarang. Jangankan dirinya, Gaara saja yang menjadi sahabat kental Sasuke sampai tersingkirkan. Apalagi ia yang hanya orang luar. Kenal pun karena Naruto yang selalu curhat padanya. Shikamaru benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan.

Senyum simpul menghias di wajahnya. Kali ini benar ia akui kekalahan. Senyumnya itu tanda keikhlasan. Lebih baik ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Disaat seperti ini hal itu tidak tepat. Jadi lebih baik mulai sekarang ia belajar ikhlas.

"Jadi?", setelah mengumpulkan kepingan hatinya yang sudah luluh lantak, Shikamaru berujar. Mata kuacinya fokus menangkap sedikit pun ekspresi Sasuke. Jarak mereka tak menjadi penghalang. "Mau sampai kapan kau menunggu Naruto sadar dengan perasaanmu? Dia hanya pemuda bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca raut wajah orang lain. Cinta kalian akan sangat lama berubah".

"Saa...", Sasuke berbalik, melempar pandangannya pada Shikamaru yang kembali memasang wajah malas andalan. "Mungkin sampai kakiku pegal. Kalau dia tidak datang juga, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana".

Tergelak.

Baru kali ini seorang Sasuke terlihat putus asa.

"Hahaha... Ternyata otak bodoh Naruto benar-benar meracunimu ya". Sasuke tidak tahu maksud ucapan Shikamaru. "Maksudku, temui dia dan nyatakan perasaanmu".

"Eh?"

"Dengar Sasuke, Naruto itu sangat mencintaimu. Dia memendam perasaan itu selama tiga tahun. Mungkin saat ini, kalau Gaara berhasil membujuknya, bocah itu akan lari tunggang langgang kemari. Tapi kalau tidak, dia hanya akan berdiam diri di tempat dan menunggu kau menghampirinya", Shikamaru mengambil nafas. Sekarang ini ia tidak perlu cemas lagi dengan Uchiha. Giliran Gaara yang harus bisa memaksa Naruto seperti tadi yang ia ucapkan. Setelah itu biar dua orang bodoh yang menyelesaikan.

"Kusarankan, nyatakan saja perasaanmu. Demi apapun dia-",

BRAAK!

Shikamaru tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya lantaran interupsi dari suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa menelusup masuk di pendengarannya. Sosok Gaara dan... Naruto tengah berdiri dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan. Nafasnya putus-putus. Pasti sehabis lari mengitari satu sekolah, terka Shikamaru.

Tersenyum, "Jaa naa". Shikamaru memilih untuk hengkang dari temat itu. Tokoh utama dari rangkaian masalah yang membuatnya terlibat kini sudah saling bersitatap. Biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikan. Sudah di luar kehendaknya. Sebuah tepukan pemberi semangat dirinya layangkan pada Naruto, sebelum menghilang ditelan tangga.

.

.

.

Beberapa langkah setelah dirinya meninggalkan pemuda itu, Gaara berhenti untuk sekedar menoleh. Tak ada derap kaki sembrono yang terdengar. Tanda kalau Naruto tidak segera berlari setelah kata-katanya. Pikirnya Naruto adalah pemuda yang mudah dibakar semangatnya. Namun nayatanya si blonde tak lebih cepat dari siput berjalan. Entah bagaimana kinerja otak pemuda itu. Apa kata-kata Gaara kurang bisa dimengerti? Atau Naruto terlalu gengsi untuk kembali mengejar cintanya?

Menghela nafas, Gaara berbalik. Hendak memberi sedikit pelajaran bagi Naruto. Yang katanya cinta mati pada Sasuke, kini sebaliknya. Seolah pasrah pada nasib bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke tak pernah disatukan Tuhan. Apa-apaan itu. Dasar bodoh. Gaara merutuk dalam hati.

Dijeblaknya pintu ruang kelas Naruto. Membuat satu-satunya pria blonde yang masih merenungi nasib itu terhentak karena kaget. Gaara dengan amarah yang tak bisa ditahannya, menghampiri kemudian mencengkeram kerah kemeja Naruto. Membuat sedikit banyak Naruto merasa tercekik. Dan itu sakit. Menyumbat jalur nafas, hingga ia susah bicara. Mata jade Gaara seolah menerkamnya bulat-bulat.

"Apa kata-kata tadi kurang jelas, heh, Uzumaki!", semburnya. Bibirnya berdesis menakutkan. Namun Naruto bergeming. Malahan kini ia tak lagi mau bersitatap dengannya. Apa-apaan sikap itu. Cih Gaara sudah tidak bisa tolerir lagi kalau seperti ini. "Ikut aku bodoh!"

Mereka berjalan –atau berlari. Langkahnya terlalu lebar sehingga makhluk kuning yang dengan terpaksa mengikuti harus terseok-seok. Si surai merah menarik tangan Naruto. Lebih tepatnya mencengkeram. Membatasi segala gerak yang coba si pirang lakukan untuk kabur dari pemuda yang kini tengah kalap. Satu per satu ruang kelas terlewat. Tinggal dua tikungan dan mereka akan sampai di tangga yang menghubungkan lantai tiga dan atap sekolah.

Naruto masih meronta. Suaranya mulai berkicau ingin dilepaskan. Akan tetapi sekali lagi. Gaara sedang kalap. Dan semua ocehan Naruto sengaja ditulikan. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia melayangkan bogem mentah pada pemuda berisik di belakangnya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Diam dan ikut saja". Tarikan lengan Naruto membuat Gaara sedikit kewalahan. Segenap tenaga telah ia kerahkan. Tapi mengingat Naruto dengan postur tubuh yang hampir serupa membuat ia harus mengerahkan dua kali lipat tenaganya. Naruto tidak main-main. Dan Gaara pun juga tidak main-main.

Adegan tarik-menarik itu sejatinya dapat membuat berpasang-pasang mata menatap heran pada mereka. Meski nyatanya koridor lantai tiga itu sudah sepi dari rutinitas sekolah. Upacara kelulusan juga sudah berakhir sejak siang lalu. Langit membiaskan warna sore meski belum sepenuhnya. Tapi lokasi sekolah yang sudah sepi dari lalu lalang siswa menandakan jika mereka sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk memperdebatkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Tikungan tangga yang menuju atap sekolah sudah semakin terlihat. Cengkeraman Gaara semakin mengerat. Langkahnya juga semakin cepat. Semakin pula Naruto berontak. Walaupun hasilnya sia-sia. Karena dalam hati ia juga ingin –sangat malah bertemu dengan sang pujaan. Medekapnya dalam dada dan kembali melayangkan kata cinta. Entah itu akan diterima atau tidak. Naruto hanya ingin sekali lagi berusaha.

BRAAK!

Nafas mereka terlalu cepat. Seperti lelah karena berlari mengitari seisi sekolah. Memang begitulah kenyataannya. Larinya tidak tapi adegan tarik-menarik lah yang membuat mereka berebut udara.

Dua pasang mata menyambut kedatangan. Satu membeliak, satu dengan wajah tenang. Shikamaru dan Sasuke tengah berhadapan. Dalam hati Gaara sadar, pemilik wajah malas itu sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sedang Naruto tidak peduli. Ia hanya tidak siap jika harus bertemu Sasuke, malu dan takut mendominasi hati. Sebabnya mata biru itu menoleh kesana kemari

"Jaa naa"

Sampai sebuah tepukan tanda semangat ia dapat dari sang sahabat bermanik kuaci.

.

.

.

Sudah bermenit-menit lalu Shikamaru dan Gaara meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Bermenit-menit pula hening cipta di antara keduanya. Tiada satu pun yang mulai bicara. Mata mereka juga tak ingin melihat objek di hadapannya. Naruto dan Sasuke, dalam radius satu meter saling membuang muka tidak ingin bersitatap. Aura canggung menguar dari mereka berdua.

"A...", memilih memecah senyap, Naruto buka suara. Tapi yang keluar hanya dengung vokal a panjang dengan gerak tubuh tidak meyakinkan. Naruto bingung luar biasa. "Sa, Sasuke". kembali buka suara. Setidaknya hari terakhir di sekolah tidak berakhir menyedihkan. Apalah kata, yang penting kesempatan ada dan Naruto akan memanfaatkannya. Biar saja cerita mereka akan seperti apa. Yang penting dan paling penting adalah usaha. "Sa, Sasuke.. ak, aku.."

"Aku suka Naruto!"

Niat hati hanya tinggal niat. _Start_ sudah dicuri. Dan pelakunya adalah Sasuke. Pemuda pendiam dengan harga diri yang teramat tinggi. Baru saja dia bilang... apa? Naruto tak salah dengar kan? Atau dirinya terlalu terbuai dengan pikiran antah berantah?

Mendapati respon Naruto yang lebih bodoh dari biasanya. Mau tak mau Sasuke mengulang ucapan. Itu pun dengar urat malu yang sudah sangat tegang. Sedikit lagi dan ia akan kehilangan rasa malu selamanya.

"Aku suka Naruto!", ucapnya dengan err... ekspresi yang... oh astaga! Naruto baru kali ini melihat. Wajah itu memerah. Tolong tampar dirinya. Barangkali Naruto salah lihat. Mahkluk di depannya pasti bukan keturunan Uchiha. Ada apa dengan wajah penuh aura intimidasi yang membuat anak kecil menangis? Kemana perginya. Sikap kalem yang selama ini dijunjungnya raib. Terjajah oleh semburat merah yang aduhai. Menjalar dari pipi ke telinga. Juga mata bulat besar yang kentara sekali tidak berani menatap tapi coba dipaksakan.

Jujur. Dalam keadaan biasa Naruto pasti tidak tahan. Tapi ini adalah keadaan darurat. Dimana seharusnya suasana yang tercipta adalah kecanggungan, disusul oleh adegan pengakuan cinta yang terbata-bata –dan kalau benar kata Gaara bahwa Sasuke juga memendam perasaan yang sama, maka peristiwa selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang romantis luar biasa. Lihatlah, tempat dan waktu sudah mendukung hal itu. Sayangnya... yah sayangnya... ah sudahlah.

"Apa kau bilang?". Jelas Naruto sangat tahu makna dari kata yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan. Ia hanya ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi. Sebagai barang bukti bahwa hal itu bukanlah halusinasi.

Membuang muka, Sasuke sadar kalau tadi adalah hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Ia seorang Uchiha berkata dan bertindak di luar dari garis kekerenan dan keantengan. Yang benar saja. Dan lagi, apa-apaan dengan si idiot kuning di hadapannya. Bukankah sudah jelas. Yakin kalau ungkapan itu tak perlu di ulang sampai kali ketiga. Sebenarnya Naruto itu memang kurang pendengaran atau tengah mengerjainya?

"Ck! Dasar dobe! Kau tidak mungkin tidak dengar kan?"

Berkedip dua kali. Naruto sadar tadi bukan mimpi apalagi halusinasi. Tidak! Tidak! Tadi itu nyata. Sasuke baru saja menyatakan suka padanya. Naruto senang? Tentu saja. Cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Di tambah kini ia melihat ekspresi lain Sasuke yang ditunjukan pada dirinya. Aish... lucunya... Jadi ingin menggoda, batinnya nista.

"Kau mengatakannya begitu cepat. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dengar, teme... Ayo ulangi. Kali ini lebih lambat, jangat cepat-cepat. Telingaku ini bukan telinga _superman_ tahu!"

Menatap tidak percaya. Positif Naruto tengah mengerjainya. Sial! Padahal tidak pernah ada yang berani melakukan hal demikian padanya. Dasar dobe satu ini.

"Tidak mau!", kilahnya. Ia menggeser posisinya. Hendak berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja. Yang penting perasaan sudah tersampaikan. Dasar dobe idiot. Pura-pura tidak dengar, memangnya dia siapa berani melakukan ini pada seorang Uchiha? Ayolah... bukankah si dobe Naruto ini yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur, ne Sasuke? Cih.. mana mau dia mengakuinya.. haha.

"O-oi!". Tangannya sigap menggenggam tangan Sasuke. membawa tubuh yang sudah hendak hengkang dari tempat itu untuk kembali dalam radius jangkauan matanya. Enak saja, setelah memecah hening cipta yang rasanya begitu lama, pemuda itu mau lari begitu saja. Tidak akan Naruto biarkan. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja!"

"Hah! Memangnya kau siapa, hah! Orang tua? Bukan. Keluarga? Bukan. Pacar? Bukan. Kau tidak berhak melarangku!". Sasuke kalap, meski tidak berontak dari genggaman Naruto di lengannya. Ck dasar tsundere...

"Memang bukan". Seringai terpatri di wajah bergaris milik Naruto. Akibat dari pancingannya pada Sasuke yang kini membelalakan matanya. Tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan berkata begitu. Dalam otaknya ia berpikir kalau Naruto akan berusaha, setidaknya akan bilang kalau dia adalah pacaranya, lha ini?

"Aku memang bukan orang tua, keluarga, ataupun pacar...", katanya kemudian. "Tapi aku adalah orang yang mencintai Sasuke, dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan"

"Ap.. apa?". Rona merah menjalar di sekujur wajah Sasuke. Dia malu setengah jengkel mendapati kata-kata rayuan Naruto. "Uh... dobe!"

"Hehe... jadi Sasuke... ayo katakan sekali lagi"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah... ne ne.. katakan kalau kau suka padaku"

"Tidak mau dan lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak! Sebelum kau mengatakannya! Ayo katakan..."

"Uh...". Melihat wajah Naruto sedekat ini membuat jantung Sasuke menabuh genderang. Sial! Apa Sasuke harus mengatakannnya? Tidak! Ia tidak mau lebih malu dari ini. Tapi kalau tidak, sampai malam posisi mereka akan terus begini. Naruto bodoh, dirinya benar-benar telah membuat Sasuke jadi super OOC hari ini. "Ba, baiklah!"

"Ok! Aku dengarkan". Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah. Mata sudah berbinar layaknya bintang di langit malam. Sedang Sasuke kini merunduk kayak putri malu. Mungkin juga ada asap mengepul akibat rasa panas yang menjalar di tiap-tiap sudut tubuh.

"A, aku... aku suka Naruto".

Sontak tarikan lembut Sasuke terima. Kemudian sebuah pelukan mendarat di tubuhnya. Belum lagi kecup mesra yang tepat berada di tengah kening mulus miliknya. Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mematung tak berdaya. Dan saat wajah itu makin dekat reflek Sasuke memejamkan mata.

Sebuah ciuman. Tidak tapi lumatan. Oh tepatnya _frenchkiss_ mereka yang kedua. Lalu ada ciuman selanjutnya. Selanjutnya. Dan selanjutnya. Di saksikan oleh atap, cinta mereka berakhir bahagia.

"Aku juga cinta Sasuke", tuturnya.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

*pojokanauthor

Hisashiburii... sudah lama ya –atau tidak. hehe... gimana? Jelek? Sepertinya ya... ya beginilah akhir dari sebuah cerita ala kadarnya dari author macam saya. Mau gimana lagi, otak udah menumpuk dengan segala tetek bengek tugas dan kawan-kawannya. Jadilah adegan absurd menutup cerita yang juga tak kalah absurdnya.

Tetapi saya tetap berterima kasih dengan sangat, karena para pembaca budiman yang mau menunggu cerita ini. Terutama mereka-mereka yang berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak di kotak ripiu –maaf gak bales satu-satu. #virtualkiss.

Saya nggak bisa berkata-kata lagi... jadi ya... pokoknya makasih lah... hehe...

 **-silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan-**

 **-arigatou gozaimasu-**

 **BONUS**

Naruto melepas pelukannya, tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke manatap heran. Apalagi tingkahnya yang merogoh saku celana. Mengeluarkan sebuah... kancing kemeja?

"Untukmu", katanya sembari menyodorkan kancing itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke bingung. Tapi tetap menerima. "Itu kancing kedua seragam sekolahku".

"Untuk?"

"Tentu saja untukmu". Senyum Naruto merekah kemudian. "Kau tahu. Dari rumah aku sengaja menyimpannya untukmu, hehe"

"Kh!", Sasuke berbalik. Hendak pergi. Naruto mengejar sang kekasih.

"O-oi!"

"Kau masih percaya hal itu?"

"Memang kenapa?", mereka berjalan bersisian. Saling menautkan tangan. Sasuke memasukkan keancing itu dalam saku celana.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih".

.

.

.


End file.
